no soy culpable de esto
by Devidfenrir
Summary: un nuevo empleo esperado y reacciones de una decisión. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esto es mi culpa

Me había graduado hacia unos meses atrás y también tuve muchas entrevistas de trabajos en varias escuelas, a decir verdad era demasiado joven sin mucha experiencia en el trabajo a comparación de los mayores que encontré, sin embargo, durante una tarde me llego una llamada a mi casa y quede emocionado porque había sido aceptado como profesor, ya que debía presentarme en un par de días me prepare bastante creando un plan de estudios que me ayudaría a complementar el que estuviera presente en ese momento, no sabía que sentir ya que el profesor anterior se había retirado por enfermedad y gracias a ello gane la oportunidad pero jure que daría mi mayor esfuerzo

Con aquellos libros y notas en mi portafolio me presente en la dirección de la escuela y sentado en esa oficina espere al director, muchos nervios recorrían mi ser y entrelace mis dedos mientras movía mi pie de arriba hacia abajo, entre el silencio escuche la puerta abrirse y unos pasos huecos avanzaron

– Buenos días – dijo

me puse de pie y me incline

– buenos días – de reojo lo mire ir hacia el escritorio

– deje las formalidades, quiero hablar un poco y no quiero que pierda el tiempo – dijo, retorne a mi asiento

– sé que es joven pero tiene que saber que hay reglas que seguir señor Ōji Sewanin, la principal es no atravesar la relación maestro alumno, te escogimos porque has tenido un gran desempeño pero te falta experiencia, si quieres preguntar más cosas puedes hacerlo con los otros profesores, por ahora te harás cargo de algunos grupos y espero que te esfuerces – asentí

– gracias por la oportunidad le juro que daré todo de mi para poder sacar adelante a los alumnos – dije

– esa es la actitud…estas son tus clases y las listas – me dio un folder

– quieres que te guie hasta el salón que te corresponde? – Pregunto, di un vistazo a las hojas y enseguida encontré el horario

– gracias pero no, creo que es mejor que vaya solo para que me acostumbre – dije

– entiendo, es en el tercer piso – dijo el director

– Gracias – me puse de pie y con el maletín en mano camine hacia la puerta

– profesor tenga cuidado – bramo, con dudas asentí

Llegue al salón y me asegure que fuera el correcto, quedaban unos minutos para que iniciara la clase y me inundaba de nervios, en un momento respire hondo y solté aire relajándome, mire mi reloj y con la hora abrí la puerta, todos quedaron mirándome y avance hacia el escritorio donde no me detuve mucho y escribí en el pizarrón mi nombre, di media vuelta y los observe a todos

– buenos días, soy su nuevo profesor y espero que nos llevemos bien – dije, fue un silencio sepulcral lo que reino en el salón

– Tienen alguna pregunta, al menos para ir conociéndonos – dije, parecía que nadie tenía dudas, no obstante, una alumna alzo la mano

– Si, dime –

se puso de pie

– está casado? – pregunto, quede inmóvil un momento pero reaccione

– n…no – enseguida escuche murmullos, enseguida levanto la mano otra alumna

– y es permanente? – pregunto

– sí, estaré con ustedes por lo que queda del año – respondí

– hay alguna pregunta más? – camine al frente del escritorio, de entre las ultimas bancas un alumno se levantó

– dejara mucha tarea? Porque no tengo tiempo para eso – dijo, sabía que me encontraría con alumnos así

– tratare de no sobrecargarlos pero si es necesario para los exámenes si – el alumno se sentó sin decir nada más, fue bastante ruido por unos minutos y los deje mientras escribí en el pizarrón lo que sería el tema

Lleve la clase y prestaron atención a lo que escribía, era una sensación genial ser oficialmente un profesor

Unos minutos antes de que terminara me senté y los mire

– me iré aprendiendo sus nombre solo denme tiempo, y bueno supongo que ya tienen organizado su grupo no? – Se levantó una alumna

– soy la presidenta de clase – dijo

– excelente, cuento contigo – dije

– sabemos que es nuevo por eso le ayudaremos a adaptarse mejor – dijo la presidenta

– gracias, bien…disfruten del receso – me puse de pie y me despedí

Siguiendo el mapa de la escuela fui a la oficina de los profesores, entre y mire hacia todos lados sin saber a dónde dirigirme, eran demasiados escritorios

– necesitas ayuda? – pregunto una profesora

– Busco el lugar vacante – respondí

– Así que eres el nuevo, es ese – dijo

– Gracias – di algunos pasos adelante

– sí que eres joven y estas casado? –

la profesora se acercó

– No – conteste nervioso

– Qué bueno, alguna vez hay que salir juntos – dijo

– Me gustaría – brame, deje mi maletín sobre el escritorio y me senté quedando quieto

– sucede algo? – pregunto

– Nada, solo que es mi primer escritorio propio – la profesora sonrió

– espero que sigas con nosotros por muchos años – comento

– Gracias – saque mis libros y deje mis cuadernos

– Si tienes alguna pregunta te puedo ayudar –dijo la profesora

– si tengo alguna le diré – se cruzó de brazos y me miro

– me llamo teki Idai, y tu nombre? – me incorpore y extendí la mano

– Ōji Sewanin – estrechamos manos

– Mucho gusto – dijo

– El gusto es mío – Idai me miro y sonrió

– tengo que ir a preparar el salón que me toca, espero que disfrutes el tiempo aquí –

salió de la oficina y regrese a al asiento, era una mujer linda con ojos castaños y parecía muy amable, escribí bastantes cosas antes de irme a mi siguiente clase

Todo transcurrió bien hasta el final de las clases, conocí a mis alumnos y a mas profesores pero aún me faltaba mucho, mientras esperaba la hora de salida la profesora Idai me llevo a conocer el recinto

Conocí los laboratorios, la terraza ,los club y demás salones en los que tendría clases, a lo largo de todo eso llegamos a las canchas de deportes, era tarde y el son no tardaba mucho en ponerse

– Bueno así que no hay mucho que decir, puede venir de vez en cuando para vigilar – dijo la profesora

– Gracias por guiarme – dije

– De nada –

en el camino mire hacia unos árboles cercanos a la puerta principal y reconocí a uno de mis alumnos estar con una compañera, a ella no la recordaba pero tenía unos ojos verdes muy lindos, quede sorprendido al ver que se besaban y quede observándolos

– Esos chicos parece que no tienen otro lugar – comento Idai, fue hacia ellos y los reprendió, ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano y se retiraron. Continúe con la profesora un tiempo más hasta que fue hora de salida

Volví a casa y me recosté sobre mi sillón, me sentía cansado y satisfecho, con esa felicidad pase la noche

al día siguiente llegue temprano para asimilarle mejor y de paso conocí a mas colegas, Idai me recibió bastante amistosa y charle poco ya que me centre en ver el avance de mis nuevos alumnos el cuándo a decir verdad no era el que esperaba, las mejores notas las tenían solo un grupo en caso contrario habían otros que tenían las peores notas y entre tantos me llamo la atención una llamada Tomoko kuroki quien en su historial encontré un descenso muy dramático de cierta fecha a otra, era muy raro que alguien con un parámetro igual disminuyera su potencial, guarde el dato poniéndola como principal seguida de otros más, no podía darles una buena calificación pero si los preparaba para los exámenes podría ayudarlos mucho más, totalmente centrado sin darme cuenta voló el tiempo y con poco tiempo me levante guardado todo y corrí hacia aula

Antes de entrar me arregle la camisa y con todo en su lugar abrí la puerta

– A sus lugares hoy tenemos un buen tema – dije, acomode mis cosas y con libro en mano inicie a escribir

– en un momento les pasare lista – con lo escrito concluido tome las asistencia y fui identificando a los problemáticos nombre temporal hasta que hallara otro sobrenombre, Tomoko se encontraba en la parte trasera junto al alumno que sería difícil de manejar, vi un panorama entre lo que llevaría a cabo y con una sencilla agenda proseguí con la clase

Más tarde me di tiempo para hablar a la clase, eran buenos chicos así que les tenia esperanza y al comienzo del receso los llame, solo eran diez y con ellos al frente del escritorio los mire en silencio

– He visto sus calificaciones y quiero hacer un grupo de estudio, realmente quiero que pasen esta materia y se gradúen sin problemas – dije, se miraron entre si

– es obligatorio? – pregunto uno

– Opcional, lo impartiré al final de las clases – respondí, tres salieron del salón y seguidos de dos mas

– veré si tengo tiempo por que debo ir al club – dijo una alumna más que se retiró, fueron yéndose hasta que quedo esa pareja

– y ustedes? – Pregunte

– me voy – respondió Rappā Gikunshi, kuroki quedo mirándome

– Tu puedes salvar esta materia, estaré después de clases aquí – dije, me miro solo un momento y bajo la vista al suelo

– Tomoko vámonos – bramo, sin decir nada fue detrás de él, realmente no espere mucha atención pero que todos se fueran era algo sorpresivo

Volví a la oficina de profesores y me prepare para las siguientes clases, Idai se acercó con una caja de almuerzo

– y como te ha ido? – pregunto

– bien, y tú que tal? – Respondí

– pues relajado, siguen esforzándose y tú comida? – Pregunto

– Tengo unas barras energéticas – dije

– solo eso? – saque ambas barras de mi maletín

– pero no tendrás más hambre? – pregunto

– Con esto está bien, de todos modos puedo comprar algo de la máquina – conteste, tomo prestada una silla y la acerco

– si quieres te puedo dar de mi comida, no sé si te gustaría – dijo, abrió la caja y había arroz con carne, tenía las manos ocupadas trabajando unos temas que daría en la semana y al oler rugió mi estómago, solté mi bolígrafo

– Probare un poco – dije, la profesora sonrió –

Muy bien – me entrego un par de palillos y pase el resto de la hora comiendo y platicando

Las clases posteriores fueron muy tranquilas, los otros grupos tenían un mejor desempeño así que mi atención completa era para el grupo de kuroki con quien me iría arreglando, aprendí más nombres y cuando sonó la campana de salida me dirigí al salón

Todos se fueron a casa y espere en mi escritorio a que alguno llegara, con las manos juntas mire por la ventana, antes de llegar a esa escuela estuve un tiempo en casa de mis padres como descanso antes de volver a mi hogar, era un lugar demasiado grande para mí lo bueno era que podía llegar a la hora que deseara, paso media hora y nadie se había llegado, desilusionado me levante para guardar mis libros, sin embargo abrieron la puerta y era kuroki

– to…todavía? – pregunto

– si adelante toma asiento – conteste, fue directo hasta la parte trasera, quede en silencio pensando

– porque no te sientas aquí? – señale un asiento

– asintió y camino en silencio, la espere mientras tanto hojee mi libro y el cuaderno

– Parece que solo seremos los dos, a ver si en estos días se van uniendo más – comente, se sentó y me miro

– y que se te dificulta? – pregunte, kuroki permaneció fija en el pupitre

– Bueno comenzaremos a repasar lo antes visto en el anterior año y avanzaremos así – dije, kuroki asintió y abrió su cuaderno, anote en la pizarra las operaciones

– si las reconoces? – pregunte, solo movió la cabeza diciendo si

– hare algunas y después las contestaras – escribí las operaciones y voltee

– Ven – estire mi mano con el gis

Kuroki estuvo unos minutos observando sin moverse y volteo a mirarme

– está bien, siéntate te lo explicare –

me aproxime y entre sus cabello observe un moretón en su cuello, pensé que solo era mi imaginación y no le di importancia, seguí con el estudio y cuando la vi comprender le di unos ejercicios que respondiera, sentada y con el lápiz moviéndose se mantenía en silencio, con calma dirigí la vista a su cuello y no podía asegurar que fuera un moretón ya que su oscuro pelo lo cubría del todo, quise preguntarle directamente pero siendo un profesor no quería traspasar la línea, en los primero intentos fallo, sin embargo, tuvo un progreso satisfactorio a lo que sonreí

Al final de la tutoría me quede mirándola, era pequeña y tenía una mirada llena de miedo cosa que no comprendía

– mañana vendrás? – pregunte, su silencio era lo único que escuchaba

– tienes buen potencial y si continuas a si lograras tener una buena calificación en el examen final –

asentía a cada palabra y no dejaba de temblar, preocupado me toque la barbilla

– te ha comido el gato la lengua? – pregunte y volvió a asentir

– Si tienes algún problema puedes decirme – me miro solo un segundo regresando a ver el suelo, intrigado por su comportamiento levante su quijada y se apartó enseguida

– que tienes? – pregunte

tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo, solté aire y también me retire

En el camino a casa no deje de pensar en el comportamiento de kuroki, ese moretón y el miedo que contenía era raro en una chica de su edad, especule que podía tener problemas familiares o algún compañero lo que me daba una idea del por qué había bajado mucho el desempeño escolar, con eso en mente lleve la noche. Antes de poder irme a dormir hice trabajo extra

Como siempre desperté temprano e hice ejercicio una hora para después tomar el desayuno, me duche y con la camisa junto a la corbata sali de casa y viaje en el auto de siempre, me estacione y el resto fue hasta mi escritorio

Fue una rutina igual, me iba anticipando a lo que sucedería y tenía un gran avance, por la tarde nuevamente espere y kuroki llego media hora después con la respiración agitada y se fue al mismo lugar en la parte trasera

– no hay nadie puedes sentarte aquí cerca – dije, el mismo comportamiento se repitió

– Discúlpame por lo de ayer, no debí tocarte – dije, negó con la cabeza

– no….no hay problema – respondió

cabizbaja sostenía su bolígrafo

– haremos unos ejercicios como ayer para repasar y seguiremos con uno nuevo –

Escribí algunos y espere a que las contestara, la volví a mirar y quede atrapado en sus ojos apagados, no podía explicar el sentimiento que tuve del cual me olvide y me puse serio

Aprendía con lentitud pero tenía una buena actitud lo que me agrado mucho más, en el resto de la semana se repitió lo mismo en esas tutorías aunque kuroki conservaba su silencio, en la tutoría antes del fin de semana al final me quede observándola

– y como van las cosas en casa? – pregunte

divago con la mirada antes de responder

– b…bien – me cruce de brazos y levante la vista al techo

– si tienes alguno en casa cuéntame puede que logre ayudarte – dije

– y tus compañeros? Te llevas bien? – kuroki temblaba y no podía mantener sus ojos quietos

– Supongo – replico

apretaba sus labios y algunos cabellos le cubrieron la cara

– hemos hecho un gran avance, puede que terminemos rápido estas tutorías y hare otro grupo para los exámenes de universidad – dije

suspire y comencé a guardar mis cosas, escuche pasos en el pasillo y voltee a ver hacia la ventana donde estaba la profesora Idai, me puse de pie y fui a ver que necesitaba

Cerré un momento la puerta

– pasa algo? – pregunte

– no, venía a ver si todavía se encontraba – contesto

– sí, ya termine y me voy a casa – dije

– no te gustaría salir? Podríamos ir a tomar algo – dijo

– no tengo nada que hacer porque no – la profesora sonrió

– Iré por mis cosas ya vuelvo – entre de nuevo y tome mi maletín, kuroki tenía sujeta su mochila pero seguía sentada

– Ya terminamos, puedes ir a casa – dije, ella no se movía

– quieres que te acompañe a la puerta? – pregunte y me miro un momento antes de irse rápido, me parecía un enigma

Volví con la profesora y bajamos juntos hasta la planta baja

– y a dónde vamos? – Pregunte

– hay un pequeño local de comida no muy lejos – respondió

no había salido desde hacía tiempo y no parecía una mala idea

– vamos en mi auto – sugerí

– Está bien – nos desviamos hacia el estacionamiento

Conduje hasta la calle y mire a ambos lados

– en qué dirección? – La profesora miro la calle

– Creo que por esa calle llegamos antes – me solté la corbata

– Excelente – fui por la calle y salimos por una avenida de ahí corte vuelta y pasando las cuadras llegamos a donde Idai

Era un lugar común y bastante tranquilo por lo que se veía, al entrar nos sentamos de inmediato y mire hacia los carteles que tenían el menú

– la comida de aquí es bastante buena, suelo venir a menudo – dijo

– eres de aquí cerca? – Pregunte

– sí, vivo a unas manzanas de aquí – contesto

– y tú? – mire la mesa

– A las afueras – conteste

– entonces estudiaste en la misma escuela? – pregunto muy animada

– No, yo vengo de otra parte pero me vine a vivir aquí – replique

– oh ya veo, pensé que había estudiado aquí….yo estudie ahí aunque hubiera sido interesante conocernos antes – dijo, era muy enérgica

– Quien sabe, las cosas conmigo antes eran diferentes – levante la mano y enseguida fue una joven quien especule seria la hija del cocinero y jefe del establecimiento

– Quiero ramen picante y unos bollos al vapor para mí – señale a Idai

– Ramen de cerdo y un poco de arroz frito – la joven apunto rápido

– Enseguida les traigo su comida – fue directo hacia la cocina

– y ya que somos colegas porque no nos conocemos? Háblame de ti – me cruce de brazos

– No se me ocurre nada – dije

– y estas comprometido o algo? – pregunto

– No, desde que me gradué no he tenido tiempo para relacionarme mucho, creo que me he centrado en mi trabajo – la profesora sonrió y me miro

– Ya veo – desvié la vista en el lugar

– y como es la escuela? – pregunte, se quedó pensando un momento

– Creo que normal, es muy tranquila realmente – respondió

– y no hay bandas o algún grupo que cause problemas? – me miro a los ojos

– Hay un pequeño grupo de alumnos, son de diferentes grados pero realmente no sabemos quiénes son – de nuevo mire el techo

– entiendo, y que es lo que hacen? – pregunte

– hemos sabido que han tenido disputas por territorios, por lo mientras cuidamos mejor durante los recesos por si vemos algo sospechoso – dijo

– les ayudare en cuanto se necesite, y tienen una idea de esos integrantes? – Idai exhalo

– te las pasare la siguiente semana pero no hay nada seguro – asentí, no tardo mucho cuando vino la joven

– Perdonen la demora – dejo los platos sobre la mesa y enseguida entro el cocinero

– y es tu novio? – pregunto, Idai solo volteo rápido

– N…no, es un amigo – respondió

– que lastima pensé que ya dejarías la soltería – comento el encargado, la profesora se tornó roja

– oye! – exclamo

el cocinero recogió unos menús de las mesas y se fue sonriendo, la profesora Idai bajo la mirada a su comida en tanto solo comí del ramen

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio

– y vives con tu familia? – Pregunte

– Si…bueno con mi madre – probé los bollos

– y tú? – mis padres se encontraban viviendo en esos días en su pueblo natal aunque solo sería temporal

– Solo – me miro bastante interesada

– Que bien – Idai sonrió

– un poco – sentía una tensión en el aire y no quería echar a perder una relación laboral

– y cuéntame de ti, que haces cuando no trabajas? – dejo un momento los palillos

– Usualmente vengo aquí o voy al parque a caminar – dijo

– haces ejercicio? – Pregunte

– algo así –

Más tarde ya conducía de nuevo, la comida me había gustado mucho y ya que era fin de semana trataría relajarme

– quieres que te deje en tu casa? – Pregunte

– No quiero ser una molestia – respondió

– No hay problema – Idai sonrió

– Es por esa dirección, yo te digo por donde ir – dijo, asentí

Recorrimos las avenidas y corte por bastantes calles hasta que llegue al frente de su casa, abrí la puerta

– bien ya estamos aquí – dije

– gracias, no estás muy lejos de tu casa? – Pregunto

– Quedaste en el camino – conteste

– Comprendo, bueno te veo pronto – subí al auto

– Hasta luego – me despedí

Volví casa e hice lo mismo de siempre, acostado sobre el sillón miraba la tv y tenía en mente el trabajo, no podía decir que mis expectativas iban de lo mejor pero tenía un avance, entre tantos pensamiento me centre en Tomoko, era raro que una chica como ella tuviera esas marcas y el miedo en sus ojos era perturbador, era como un conejo en medio de lobos. Sabía que no debía tomarle más importancia que a los otros pero no la podía dejar y por ello me propuse ayudarle, lo primero sería investigar y de paso saber quiénes eran esas personas que podrían ser problemas en un futuro si no eran detenidos, con una noche larga me levante del sillón y fui a entrenar eso me relajaría después de una larga semana. Fue un excelente fin de semana y con una nueva jornada de trabajo me di ánimos para ir, llegue y como rutina prepare lo que enseñaría seguido fui a mi primer clase del día, kuroki permanecía en la parte trasera con la vista sobre su cuaderno, suspire y anote ecuaciones sobre las cuales di un método más sencillo para solucionarlas y cuando acabe solo me senté observándola. En el receso me encontré con la profesora Idai en la oficina y mientras comía mis barras energéticas leía la información que tenían la cual no era lo que había imaginado pero tenían fichados

– y que tal tu fin de semana? – pregunto

– bien, fue muy callado – conteste

eran solo quince chicos y no me sorprendí cuando encontré al novio de Tomoko entre los sospechosos, aquel grupo aun inexistente había tenido pocos problemas fuera de la escuela cosas como vandalismo en máquinas expendedoras y una que otra pelea callejera pero nada aseguraba que ellos fueran los culpables, serio solté aire y mire hacia el techo

– no te presiones – comento Idai

– lo tomare con calma, por lo mientras buscare soluciones – dije

– oye se pueden ver los archivos de los alumnos? – Pregunte

– bueno, algunos lo hacen algunas veces pero es raro…si quieres puedes revisarlos – contesto

– Gracias –

me levante y fui hacia el archivero de los alumnos de tercer grado y enseguida busque el nombre kuroki. Con bastante tiempo antes de mi próxima clase leí el contenido mientras la profesora me acompañaba y quede bastante pensativo al ver que era una chica que no destacaba demasiado en ninguna cosa pero tenía anotaciones sobre el esfuerzo que hacía o el que realizaba, pero lo único importante era que volviera tener una vida digna


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Para el paso de dos semana había hecho un gran avance conociendo a mis alumnos, me aprendí sus nombres y ya no fue necesidad usar las listas, también me oriente mejor en la escuela que había asimilado del todo, en pocas palabras me adapte. Continúe con mis clases extras por las tardes al final del horario normal y mi única alumna seguía siendo kuroki quien por el desempeño que tenía me hacía dudar bastante, durante la revisión a su archivo me di cuenta que no tenía muchos sueños o una meta clara, también se podía denotar una soledad muy grande según la psicóloga de la escuela, no tenía muchos amigos y con las que tuvo contacto las distancio. En esa tarde al terminar mi tutoría guarde mis cosas y ella también

– quieres algo de la maquina? – pregunte

– quedo en silencio y entre su oscuro cabello note que me miraba

– quieres un jugo? – pregunte

Sin recibir respuesta solo sonreí disimuladamente

– Ya vengo – dije

Fue rápido y retorne al salón donde aún permanecía, en la escuela aun habían bastantes alumnos que se encontraban en sus clubs

– Ten, espero que te guste – dije

Lo deje encima del pupitre, me senté en mi silla y sin esperar más bebí del zumo de manzana, quede callado divagando con la vista hacia todos lados

– y tienes algún pasatiempo? – pregunte

Solté aire sin esperar a que hablara y me sentí tonto por querer acercarme

– L…leer mangas – dijo, anonadado le observe

– Que bien, supongo que también te gusta el anime – repuse feliz

Kuroki asintió

– Solo he visto muy poco de eso pero parece que es muy interesante – añadí

– y te gusta hacer otra cosa? – pregunte

– C…cocinar – con su postura encorvada me apoye sobre el escritorio muy sorprendido

– enserio?...pero porque compras tu comida aquí? – pregunte

Miro su costado e inicio a temblar

– Tranquila, no es necesario que respondas – dije

De vuelta en el ambiente lúgubre acabe con el jugo de la caja y quede fijo en su cuello cubierto, con suma lentitud aproxime mi mano y retire su cabello quedando serio al ver un moretón muy oscuro cerca de su hombro derecho, antes de hablar respire pesadamente

– que paso? – pregunte

Tomoko huyo del aula. Reconocía ese tipo de herida y alguien la golpeo con saña, me toque la barbilla y fue la primera vez en ese tiempo que sentí enojo, me retire de la escuela

En casa mientras entrenaba durante la noche me senté sobre el suelo y tenía solo la imagen de kuroki en mi mente, era un sentimiento fraternal que me pedía protegerla, aquellos moretones no desaparecían incluso aparecían más, con la calma en mi volví a mis ejercicios antes de ducharme

Al día siguiente durante el receso patrulle la escuela, desde el segundo piso observe hacia el patio principal donde se hallaba Tomoko y su pareja comiendo, acompañándolos estaban compañeros del grupo y otras alumnas más, pensante me apoye en el muro sin perderlos de vista

– ya comiste? – pregunto la profesora, voltee e iba con unas alumnas

– Sí, solo vine a estirar las piernas – conteste

– qué bueno, iré con el club de cocina si quieres puedes venir – dijo

– si profesor, preparamos una tarta y quisiéramos que la probara – dijo una de ellas, con discreción voltee hacia Tomoko quien comía de su obento

– Está bien – sonrieron y las fui siguiendo

– Que genial que hayas venido, estas chicas son buenas cocineras – comento Idai

– No acostumbro a comer dulces – dije

– Te aseguro que te gustara lo que prepararon – dijo , sonreí

– Bueno decidiré cuando lo pruebe – repuse

Entramos a la cocina escolar y me senté junto a la profesora

– y has encontrado algo sobre esos chicos? – pregunto

– No, tal vez se reúnan solo afuera para hablar – conteste

– Entiendo – se cruzó de brazos

– hablan sobre la pandilla? – Pregunto una de las alumnas

– sabes algo al respecto? – una se acercó con dos rebanadas de tarta

– Poco, realmente solo he oído rumores – dijo

– Sí, muchos de mis compañeros han dicho que son muchos – agrego una más que nos llevó dos tazas de té

– entonces solo eso saben? – pregunte

–bueno yo he escuchado que se reúnen en un parque cercano durante las tardes – contesto

–Entiendo, gracias – esa alumno sonrió

– de nada, si escuchamos algo más le informaremos – dijo, con gesto de satisfacción probé la tarta que esas chicas prepararon

– enserio ustedes la hicieron? – Pregunte

– Si – repuso

– Tal vez lo compraron – comente

– que malo es profesor – bramo y solo sonrieron

– Si continuas así podrían abrir su negocio – dije

para ser un postre hecho por alumnos era de los mejores que había probado. Platique dentro de la cocina con ellos un tiempo más hasta unos minutos antes de terminar el receso

En la tarde durante la tutoría Tomoko volvió a ser la misma chica silenciosa, quise hablar con ella pero simplemente no reacciono a nada y lo mejor fue centrarme en el estudio, concluimos y sentados la observe

– hare una visita a tu casa – dije, Tomoko elevo la mirada a mí y estaba sorprendida

– es de rutina, has mejorado bastante y quisiera que tus padres lo supieran….he tenido problemas con los míos por los mismos problemas y que un profesor les dé una buena noticia dejaran de presionarte mucho más – añadí, kuroki apretó los puños y los suavizo en momentos

– Espero que no sea una molestia – negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie, cargo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta

– y si te llevo en auto? – pregunte, sus ojos se movían por todas partes antes de asentir, me incorpore llevando el maletín en mi mano

Juntos bajamos hasta el estacionamiento y abrí la puerta trasera

– Entra – dije, con cuidado se sentó y acomodo su mochila en sus piernas, relajado conduje

En el camino note su mirada llena de tristeza al borde del llanto, de nuevo el sentimiento me hizo apretar con fuerza el volante, según los archivos de ella no había problemas en casa, sus padres eran responsables también de su hermano y solían estas al corriente de la escuela, en pocas palabras era imposible que alguien de su familia fuese el motivo de su comportamiento pero era mejor asegurarme. Unos veinte minutos después llegamos a su casa y fui recibido en la puerta por su madre

– Buenas tardes – salude

– Buenas tardes – me miro muy seria

– Soy el profesor de su hija – dije, ablando su expresión

– oh, bienvenido – me invito y me llevo a la sala donde espere sentado mientras la señora kuroki fue a la cocina, la casa era normal y ordenada sin olor a alcohol u otra sustancia lo que me hizo descartar los problemas, sin embargo, todavía no podía dejar a la suerte la apariencia

– tome, espero que le guste – con una taza enfrente de mi aclare la garganta

– Qué bonita casa tiene – dije

– gracias….y ha pasado algo con Tomoko? – Dijo

– no, solo que como nuevo profesor quiero conocer a los padres de mis alumnos – la madre de kuroki me miro

– comprendo, y en que puedo ayudarlo? – di un sorbo de té

– parece que tiene todo en orden aquí, y el señor? – conteste

– en el trabajo ,llegara en unas horas – dijo

– excelente, y el como esta? – pregunte

– Supongo que bien, tiene un buen trabajo y cuando llega a casa convive con mis hijos – parecía que todo lo escrito en los archivos era cierto

– señora debo felicitarla, sus hijos hacen un gran esfuerzo en la escuela y veo que tienen un gran futuro por delante – dije

– oh gracias! Siempre hacemos lo necesario para ambos y me alegra escucharlo de un profesor – dijo muy animada

– Debo felicitarla por lo que ha logrado ,tener una casa así de ordenada no es tarea fácil – dije

Proseguí con una charla amena con la madre de kuroki y al final con bastantes puntos bien cubiertos volví al auto sin antes mirar hacia una ventana donde Tomoko se ocultaba entre las cortinas y agitando la mano con suavidad me despedí. Volví a casa para las diez de la noche y solo me recosté sobre el sillón colocando mis manos sobre mi nuca y respire hondo

– la amenaza es interna – dije en voz baja, conocí a su padre un hombre bastante honorable y bastante unido con su familia, rara vez conocía a un padre así lo que me alegro bastante, el hermano a diferencia de ella destacaba en deportes y tenía bastantes amigos, era promedio entre los de su clase lo cual me hacía pensar que entre en algún punto de su historia Tomoko cambio, ya era noche y sin nada que hacer por el momento me fui a dormir

Durante el domingo estuve en el distrito comercial comprando ingredientes para mi comida de la semana, entre los locales termine rápido y ya con lo último de mi lista iba rumbo a mi auto, llevaba una bolsa en mi mano derecha y con la otra leía un cupón que me habían regalado, era de un restaurante que no tenía mucho de haberse inaugurado, no solía comer en esos lugares porque no me era cómodo pero lo guarde para alguna otra ocasión cuando quisiera ordenar a domicilio, entre la avenida moví a vista hacia los lados y pause mi andar, Tomoko se encontraba apoyada a un muro con su ropa arrugada y sus ojos totalmente apagados, sin pensarlo me acerque al ver que nadie la ayudaba, era tarde y el sol apenas bajaba de lo más alto del cielo

– Hola – dije, petrificada observaba el suelo, llevaba ropa civil y según podía ver se arregló para alguna cita o algo especial

– Tomoko estas bien? – soltó su celular que se estrelló en el suelo y de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas que fueron precipitándose, en mi interior resalto aquel sentimiento y la cubrí con mis brazos

– Calma – susurre, Tomoko enterró sus dedos en mi espalda dejando salir su llanto con fuerza mientras mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Tomoko lloro por una larga hora y juntos fuimos hasta mi auto con la intención de llevarla a su casa, deje mi bolsa y abrí la puerta de atrás

– Te dejare en casa – dije, Tomoko negó con la cabeza

– No quiero – no la entendía

– entonces que quieres hacer? – pregunte, su tristeza se esfumo y fue ocupada por un enojo muy grande

– Comer – replico de manera concreta y recordé el cupón

– quieres ir a un restaurante? – Dije y asintió con la cabeza, me pareció gracioso el cambio brusco en Tomoko

– Entonces vamos –

puse los seguros y caminamos juntos, sabía que era incorrecto que la llevara conmigo siendo su profesor, no obstante, con lo sucedido no podía abandonarla y menos sola. El lugar del cupón no era el más lujoso pero tenía un grandioso olor en el aire y sentados en una mesa revisaba el menú donde con disimulo la observe con cuidado desde el borde de la carta y no podía determinar si estaba enojada o triste solo que leía muy fieramente

Ordenamos y quede sorprendido por el apetito de Tomoko que pidió tres platos diferentes a diferencia de mí que solo comía arroz frito con camarones, con una mirada seria devoro todo solo detenidos para dar grandes sorbos de esas gaseosas de sabor, termino rápido y pidió dos vasos de helado, disfrute de mi té y mientras ella comía apoye mi quijada en mi mano

– y que te paso? – pregunte, dejo un momento la cuchara y sus ojos se humedecieron

– oye…lo siento – brame, negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas

– mi…novio me engaña – su voz se quebró pero volvió a su helado

– No…lo necesito – bramo enojada, era bástate graciosa

– por eso estabas en ese lugar? – pregunte, Tomoko inclino la cabeza y asintió

– comprendo…sé que no debería intervenir como profesor pero si te engaño deberías terminar con el – Tomoko volvió a comer rápido y se detuvo sujetando su cabeza con una expresión de dolor y en su mejilla tenía una mancha, despacio tome una servilleta y limpie quedando atrapado en sus ojos, no había notado lo lindos que eran, reaccione y volví a mi silla solo centrándome en mi te

– Cuando acabes te llevare a casa – dije

– está bien…– no entendí del todo que había sucedido en ese momento solamente cruzamos miradas y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido solo para eso algo muy ilógico y lo siguiente fue silencio, terminamos y levante la mano llamando a la mesera quien acudió pronto

– que desea? – pregunto

– La cuenta – de su mandil saco un cuadernillo

– Serian xxxx yenes – de mi bolsillo trasero saque el cupón y lo entregue, la mesera me miro bastante sorprendida

– Esto solo cubre una parte – dijo, me rasque la mejilla sonriendo

– Está bien – saque mi cartera y pague el resto

– Gracias por la comida – me levante de la mesa y di algunos pasos adelante antes de voltear

– nos vamos? – dije, se puso de pie y nos retiramos

Ya dentro del auto solté una carcajada y suspire

– p…profesor le pagare – dijo abriendo su monedero

– No hace falta, fue divertido – repuse

– Olvide que el cupón solo cubría mi comida – agregue, kuroki se puso seria

– g…gracias – incline la cabeza y solo suspire

– Ya hay que irnos – encendí y di marcha

Llegamos a su casa y con una despedida simple me aleje

Fue una noche muy relajada y me sentía muy animado recordando, sin embargo, entre lo sucedido quede frio con la imagen de Tomoko llorando escuchando aun su llanto mientras se aferraba a mí y con una respiración rasposa me cubrí el rostro llenándome de ese oscuro sentimiento. Durante las clases de esos días mantuve vigilados a los sospechosos recordando cada acción que hacían, para la tarde en la tutoría llego Tomoko

– Hola – dije

Solo se sentó y quedo en silencio

– Haremos lo mismo, repasar lo visto anteriormente – kuroki se encorvo y abrió su cuaderno

– y ya arreglaste lo sucedido? – pregunte

apunte los ejercicios en el pizarrón y al no escuchar respuesta me di la vuelta, era como si lo ocurrido solo hubiese sido una ilusión mía y aquella Tomoko fuese una impostora, con un poco de molestia enseñe y no deje de mirarla con extrañeza solo queriendo explicarme por qué se volvió silenciosa de nuevo, al concluir la hora metió su cuaderno en su mochila y sin decir ninguna sola cosa salió rápidamente, con duda me lleve mis cosas y en el segundo piso me encontré a la profesora Idai que también ya se retiraba a casa

– quieres que te lleve? – pregunte

– me harías el favor? – respondió

– Vamos –

Se juntó a mi lado y moví la vista hacia la ventana

– Sí que ha sido un largo día – comento

– Si…– toco mi hombro

– estas bien? – pregunto, reaccione y sonreí

– sí, quieres ir a beber algo? – dije

– Pero mañana trabajamos – repuso

– me refería a una soda o una malteada – dije

Idai sonrió

– Está bien, me encantan las malteadas – repuso

Bajamos hasta mi auto y con el cinturón puesto salimos del recinto, fuimos a una fuente de sodas y ya con bebidas volví a mirar por la ventana

– te preocupa algo? – voltee y solo di un sorbo de aquel jugo de manzana

– Tal vez soy muy tonto – dije

– eh por qué? – pregunto

– No es nada – respondí, Idai me miraba muy seria y sonrió

– Eres bastante lindo cuando tienes esa mirada – dijo y quede aturdido

– No…lo creo – dije solo bebiendo rápidamente, soltó una carcajada ligera y con suavidad toco mi mano

– Deberías dejar de pensar en eso que te preocupa – dijo, sorprendido voltee mi mano y sujete sus dedos

– Tal vez – repuse

Me di cuenta de lo que hacía y la solté volteando a otro lado, gobernó un silencio incomodo que se fue dispersando poco a poco en el camino a su casa

– Ya se acercan los exámenes y el trabajo extra – dijo

– Si, al menos ya estoy preparado – respondí

– enserio? Yo apenas estoy en eso…naciste para ser maestro – dijo muy enérgica

– Tal vez – solo divague un poco pero pronto llegamos al frente de su casa

– Nos vemos mañana – dijo

– Que tengas buenas noches – con eso dicho fui directo a casa

Eran las once de la noche y acostado sobre la cama pensé en el pasado y me vi ahí por culpa de lo dicho por Idai

"naciste para ser maestro"

En aquella época las cosas eran diferentes entre ellas yo, vivía en casa de mis padres y cursaba la preparatoria, era un tipo cualquiera con problemas iguales solo que no tome el mejor camino, en esos días me uní a una banda escolar la cual no era la gran cosa pero podía pasar el tiempo con ellos. No había mucho que decir más que solo perdíamos el tiempo en parques y lugares baldíos, realmente no era gran cosa y sin la atención de mis padres podía hacer muchas cosas divertidas o eso me parecían cuando era más joven, también era normal que participara en pelea de pandillas contra varias y en muchas resulte herido casi gravemente, eran tiempos donde era un completo tonto. Era una noche tranquila y sin más por hacer solo me fui a la cama

Pasaron dos días más con un ambiente mucho más tenso entre Tomoko y yo, no entendía por qué había vuelto con aquel chico, el mismo comportamiento con miedo lo mantenía y apenas me veía, era un malestar que simplemente no comprendía, llego el fin de semana y sentados en los mismos lugares solo la mire

– En una semana habrá examen, repasa lo que has visto – dije, Tomoko asintió

– Creo que a partir de aquí no habrá más tutorías – añadí poniéndome de pie con el maletín en mano

– E…espere – bramo

Sorprendido voltee a verla

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– en…nada – tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo, exhale y desate levemente mi corbata

Camine por el pasillo y pronto me encontré en mi auto, ya dentro encendí el estéreo en una estación de radio que trasmitía música, relajado solo conduje hacia la calle y en mi andar me encontré a Idai, cargaba su libros en mano y frenándome levemente me detuve a su costado abriendo la puerta

– quieres que te lleve? –

Entro de inmediato poniendo sus libros en sus piernas

– Gracias – dijo

De vuelta conduje

– quieres ir a comer algo? – pregunte

– no estas ocupado?, has de estar cansado – respondió

– Tengo mucha energía – dije

– Entonces estaría bien – con una sonrisa solo fuimos al mismo lugar

Entre pláticas ordenamos y entre risas comimos, al final solo tenía una limonada mientras que ella una cerveza

– Como odio la semana de exámenes, es mucho más trabajo – dijo dando un gran trago

– Si, por eso tendré que estar más pendiente – repuse

– tienes algo que hacer después de esto? – pregunto

– No, estoy libre – conteste

– oh que bien, podríamos ir a bailar o algo así – comento

– Suena bien –

La profesora se inclinó un momento y no pude evitar ver su escote, sonrió y me quedo mirando muy fijo

– y por qué no te has casado? – pregunto

Nunca me había pasado por la mente eso, tenía mucho tiempo libre y un trabajo bastante bueno que me gustaba

– Tal vez valla a entrevistas de matrimonio – dije en tono burlón

Sonrió y quede quieto

– ya hay que irnos si queremos salir más – di un gran sorbo de mi limonada

– Bien – Idai bebió bastante rápido, con todo terminado solo pague y volvimos al auto

Dentro y con el motor aun apagado voltee a verla y se veía mareada, apoyada sobre el asiento y mirando hacia al frente pero divagando hacia todos lados

– aun quieres salir? – pregunte

– s.. Si – contesto

– te llevare mejor a casa, tienes que recostarte – quería salir pero con ella en ese estado lo mejor era irnos, conduje por un rato y me estacione cerca de su casa

– gran…gracias – dijo

Supuse que haberse tomado la cerveza tan rápido le hizo embriagarse aunque con unas horas de descanso se repondría de nuevo

– Está bien, supongo que tendré que cargarte – dije

Baje y fui hacia su puerta que abrí enseguida , me miro y me incline para levantarla, rodeo mi nuca con sus brazos y con ella en mano quise levantarla solo que se impulsó y comenzó a besarme, con su respiración agitada solo apoye mis manos sobre el asiento también correspondiendo, recline el asiento y más cómodos incremento la intensidad, con mi mano en su cintura solo la abrazaba, con unos minutos rojos comencé a bajar la mano hacia sus glúteos, sin embargo, me detuve y me aparte

– qué pasa? – pregunto

– Nada…estas ebria no quiero abusar de esa manera – respondí

Idai aún estaba con los mirada distante

– vamos te llevare a casa – con el plan original la lleve en brazos, camine hasta su puerta donde se logró poner de pie

– Duerme bien – dije

– Buenas noches – con in impulso volvió a besarme

– Nos vemos – anonadado sonreí y volví al auto

Para la noche ya me encontraba entrenando, con seriedad golpeaba el saco de arena recordando, había sucedido al final de una pelea mientras caminaba a casa e iba limpiándome la sangre de la boca cuando uno de la banda contraria llego a mi lado, no tarde y volví a ponerme en guardia

– tranquilo no vengo a pelear – dijo levantando ambas manos al frente

– entonces? – pregunte

– eres rudo por que no vienes a una banda que conozco….ellos tal vez aprovechen mejor tu talento – respondió

Desconfiado baje solo una mano conteniendo mi otro puño

– mi otra banda es mejor que estas cosas incluso tendrías más diversión – volví a limpiarme la boca

– Voy a pensarlo – dije, continúe adelante

– bien espero tu respuesta…oye toma – me arrojo un paquete de pañuelos los que tome

– Límpiate con alcohol – comento

– Si – esa fue el primer contacto que tuve con la superficie de ese mundo

Pase el fin de semana trabajando en los exámenes y solo fui afuera un par de ocasiones solo para comprar algunas cosas, no obstante, durante mis momentos de descanso me venía a la mente Idai y Tomoko, la profesora por su atractivo y Tomoko por que no la llegaba a comprender, tal vez lo único que ella tenía era lo llamado adolescencia aun así me molestaba que regresara con aquel tipo, me restregué la cara y me centre mejor en Idai con quien podría tener algo

Sin poder impedirlo llego la semana y con una entrada temprana me encontré haciendo lo último para mis grupos, tenía todo puesto en mi escritorio y me quedaba organizarlo para tener un día más cómodo

– Buenos días – saludo Idai

– Buenos días – correspondí

– ya listo para el trabajo? – pregunto

– sí, y que tal tú? – miraba mi escritorio

– bastante….oye en el almuerzo quieres que comamos juntos? – levante la vista a ella y sonreí

– Está bien – en su cara se dibujó una linda sonrisa

– Que bien, daré todo de mí y te veré – dijo, asentí solo mirándola ir a su escritorio.

Me toco clase con el grupo de kuroki y al llegar coloque lo necesario en el pizarrón y en poco repartí los exámenes

– Bien, tendrán la hora para responder y espero que se tomen el tiempo necesario, no hay prisas y no es una competencia – dije

– Si estudiaron bien lo harán bien ,ya saben sin ruido y no hagan trampa – con los exámenes repartiéndose volví a mi escritorio

– Son ejercicios que hemos visto así que no se preocupen – con eso ultimo mire la hora

– Bien ,comiencen – empezó a correr el reloj y mire a todos muy concentrados, mire el examen y lo respondí solo para ver la sencillez

Entre el tiempo deslice la mirada entre todos hasta kuroki que observaba su examen muy seria, solté un suspiro y me puse de pie andando entre las filas

La mayoría estaba normal solo que al pasar por el costado de la pareja de kuroki mire que tenía el celular fuera oculto de manera discreta solo que tenía una buena vista, no le preste demasiada atención solo hable

– no se permiten las trampas, si las están haciendo déjenlas si los atrapo les reprobare el momento – dije con calma

Diez minutos después volví a recorrer las filas y el mismo tenía el teléfono, sin pensarlo se lo arrebate y lo mostré a la clase

– Esto no es lo que quiero que pase –

Apague su teléfono y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, el examen lo recogí andando hacia el escritorio donde lo deje, aquel alumno me miraba enojado pero solo lo ignore vigilando a los demás. Paso la hora y enseguida los mire

– ya es hora, guarden sus lápices, volteen sus exámenes y pásenlos adelante – se sentía una presión muy grande en el aula y algunos se veían preocupados, la presidenta recogió los exámenes y los llevo hasta mi lugar

– Gracias – dije

– No es nada – con calma los tome

– tomen un tiempo para descansar – dije, mire por la ventana y pensé un momento

– oigan dependiendo del resultado tal vez haga un examen de segunda vuelta, me tomara un tiempo entregar las calificaciones – dije, algunos sonrieron

– bien, nos vemos –

Sali rumbo la oficina para preparar lo siguiente, Idai fue a mi lugar

– quieres comer aquí? – pregunto

– Si no es molestia, tengo trabajo para la siguiente clase – conteste

– Está bien – tomo prestado el asiento de un lado y saco su obento, fue una comida bastante relajante ante el día que tendría

Pasó el día y fueron horas estresantes

Entre la semana fui calificando cada prueba, pero quede asombrado al ver que algunos de los habían estado en mi lista de problemáticos mejoraron lo que me hizo sonreír bastante, los primeros fueron los del grupo de kuroki así que a los dos días al entrar a clase fui a mi silla

– Ya están las calificaciones y estoy aliviado –dije, saque el montón

– bien, por ahora no hare ninguna prueba – todos se miraron y enseguida fui llamándolos. Cada uno se fue levantando y no muy felices cosa que cambio cuando miraron que pasaron

– Kuroki Tomoko – se puso de pie y camino con lentitud, llevaba la figura encorvada y la vista en el suelo

– Felicidades – dije entregándole su examen que miro y subió la vista a mí

Quede paralizado un fragmento de segundo antes de reaccionar

– Seguiré con el mismo plan ya que ha funcionado – dije a todos, con eso solo proseguí con los nombres, al final gran parte suspiraba platicando entre ellos

– Espero que en el siguiente tengan el mismo desempeño, los felicito – dije, con un trabajo menos por hacer me senté un momento

– haremos un par de ejercicios para las personas que no lograron entenderlo – volví a ponerme de pie andando a la pizarra, fue algo rápido y solo fui explicando una vez más todo el procedimiento, los pocos solo se tocaron la frente al ver que era más sencillo, con un ambiente más ligero continúe con un tema más ligero

Concluí con una despedida y en la oficina me relaje comiendo una barra energética acompañada de zumo

– y que tal te fue? – pregunto Idai que fue a mi lado

– Excelente, mis grupos han mejorado bastante – respondí

– Oh me alegro, supongo que estarás más relajado cuando termine la semana – comento

– sí, pero hare unos cambios en mis clases – dije

– Entiendo – con la calma me miro

– Quieres salir un momento a tomar aire – no le vi problema y sonreí

– Está bien – ambos caminamos por el pasillo

– sabes escuche que si hay buenos resultados en las evaluaciones habrá un bono para el profesor – dijo

– enserio? Suena genial – respondí

– Sí, bueno si llego a ganar tal vez me sirva para comprar algunas cosas que he querido – repuso bastante animada

– Yo creo que no lo necesito aunque podría ahorrarlo para después – dije

– valla sí que piensas como un anciano – comento con una risa

– Tal vez – brame también riendo, entre la caminata llegamos a un lugar solitario

– sabes sobre lo sucedido aquella vez me gustó mucho – dijo

– Bueno estabas ebria – dije

– Solo un poco – repuso y solo reí

– Bueno…no estuvo tan mal – con lentitud se acercó

nervioso me incline y enseguida la bese, pego sus manos en mi pecho mientras yo en su cintura, con cada movimiento fui abriendo los ojos hacia el pasillo y ahí estaba Tomoko mirándome a la distancia con su examen en mano pero enseguida se fue, me separe de la profesora y mira hacia el techo

– Hay que volver – dije

Asintió y retornamos hablando entre nosotros

Por la tarde ya sin nada que hacer camine hacia el estacionamiento, con lo poco que tenía por hacer en casa me detuve en la máquina expendedora y compre dos cajas de zumo para más tarde, inserte las monedas y escogí, entre mi tiempo quieto escuche pasos y mire a un lado y estaba kuroki parada

– Hola – dije, las cajas cayeron y me incline a recogerlas

– sucede algo? – pregunte

– g…g...gran…gracias – dijo titubeando

– sí, pero por qué? – pregunte

– p…por enseñarme – no podía ver su cara

– Es mi trabajo, pero me gusto que aprobaras felicidades – dije

Kuroki asintió teniendo en sus manos el examen

– eh sabes que….toma – le di un zumo y con sus manos temblorosas lo sujeto, sin embargo, quede fijo en su brazo donde pude ver un moretón cosa que me dejo muy serio

– tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo – dije

– Si –

Camine hacia una ventana siendo seguida y en la soledad del pasillo la mire

– no deberías dejar que te golpee – dije

– Si es malo contigo deja a tu novio – añadí, kuroki me miraba enojada

– q…quien es usted para pedirme eso – dijo

Se veía enojada pero también triste cosa que me pareció muy rara e ilógica

– nadie pero enserio no me gusta que él te haga eso – dije, doblo su examen

– y…ya dije que me caí –

Con calma la tome de la mano y abrí su manga observando gran parte de su antebrazo morado

– y esto no es nada? – pregunte

Se cubrió y se libero

– soy torpe – bajo la vista e iba a huir pero la detuve del hombro

– No dejes que te haga daño – brame

Con fuerza se liberó y se fue, la perdí de vista y con preocupación fui a mi auto, entre rápido y puse música con la que conduje

Llegue a casa temprano y sin esperar nada inicie a trabajar concentrándome solo en lo que debía hacer eso me hizo perder la noción del tiempo hasta la noche pasando las doce cuando levante la vista al reloj. Con dolor en mis hombros me puse de pie y camine hacia el sillón donde solo me recosté y sin saber que sucedía fui cerrando los ojos y simplemente caí dormido, desperté en la mañana aún muy temprano, con tiempo me fui preparando quitándome la ropa del día anterior y después solo me duche, con el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo miraba el cristal solo recordando a kuroki y sus palabras, fruncí el ceño prometiéndome que no me preocuparía más por ella si quería tener esa vida yo no podía hacer nada. Repetía mi promesa cada momento durante mi desayuno y con lo mismo organice mi maletín, llegando la hora simplemente me fui a la escuela

Todo transcurrió con normalidad y di mi clase como siempre, durante el receso estuve con Idai platicando y volvimos al mismo lugar donde ocultos nos besamos por unos minutos

– En la tarde hay que salir a comer – dijo

– si, al mismo lugar? – pregunte

– Sí, es cómodo – respondía

– Está bien, esperare – sonreí sujetando su mano

– ya deberíamos volver no quiero que nos encuentre alguien así y piense mal – añadí

– cierto, hay que ser cuidadosos –

Asentí y me acomode la camisa

En la salida camine junto a Idai hasta mi auto y de la misma manera salimos del recinto, sin perder tiempo llegamos al local de comida y ordenamos a la camarera

– qué pasa? – pregunto Idai que me miraba muy seria

– nada, estoy bien solo es cansancio – respondí

– si quieres te puedo dar un masaje – comento, no sonaba mal pero realmente ni yo comprendía que me estaba sucediendo

– se me pasara cuando coma, solo necesito descanso – repuse

– Entiendo – deslizo su mano sobre la mesa y replique su acción mirándonos mutuamente solo que antes de poder tocarnos llego la mesera

– aquí esta lo que pidieron – nos fue repartiendo los platos y las bebidas

– Si hay algo más que quieran pueden pedirlo – dijo

– Gracias – cada quien por su parte fue probando

– y termina la semana de examen...ah no creo que pueda con las evaluaciones – dijo con un aire de desanimo

– podemos y aún queda bastante tiempo – conteste

– Si…bueno al menos me relajo contigo – quede pensando

– Es divertido – agregue

– sabes he investigado un poco sobre esos chicos y algunas alumna me han dicho que se están reuniendo en otro lugar diferente solo que no sé dónde – dijo, con interés deje mis palillos

– y sabes dónde? – pregunte, Idai divago con la mirada

– mencionaron algo sobre una tienda cerca del distrito comercial…parece que van después de la escuela aunque solo en ciertos días – con interés supuse que sería un local de comida rápida

– Gracias por el dato – dije

– Sí, las chicas de cocina fueron las que me dijeron así que podrías llevarles algo como recompensa – asentí mirando hacia el menú

– Puede que les lleve suflés – dije con ánimo

– Eso les encantara – dijo, con algo nuevo por hacer proseguí con mi cena

Charlamos más e Idai me conto sobre más cosas de ellas sobre sus años de escuela lo que bastante refrescante, tuvo una vida bastante tranquila en la academia cosa que me hizo sentir celos de ella, sus fines de semana iba con sus amigas a comer helado y hamburguesas en mi caso siempre iba a pelear por culpa de otros y algunas veces yo era quien molestaba a la gente algunos demasiado impacientes que enseguida lanzaban su reto el cual enseguida respondía sin temer, al final en esos fines de semana era probar polvo y sangre por un tiempo me acostumbre al sabor de ambos y no podía vivir sin ambos, era un tonto demasiado grande

Bebimos algo frio y con eso simplemente nos marchamos del local, conduje unas calles antes de detenernos, apague el auto y solo voltee hacia ella, no pensamos en nada más y enseguida nos abrazamos besándonos, pase mi mano por su espalda en tanto nuestras respiraciones chocaban agitadamente. El calor dentro del auto aumento proporcionalmente cada vez y de sus labios pase a su cuello, el espacio dentro era muy poco para el movimiento, no obstante, me aparte despacio

– ya…ya es hora, debo llevarte a casa – dije

– e…está bien…solo un poco más –

me sujeto de la camisa atrayéndome y no pude oponerme, sus labios eran suaves y su piel como el terciopelo, quede embriagado de su aroma y quedaría perdido solo que mi razón se opuso y volví a apartarme

– Esa hora – dije

con las pocas ganas encendí otra vez el motor y abrí la ventana, mire hacia el frente y volví al camino

Llegamos al frente de su casa y se arregló su blusa

– sabes deberíamos vernos más seguido…ten mi numero – escribió en una pequeña hoja que me dio enseguida

– te llamare cuando este libre – dije

– Bien, nos vemos – con un beso más abrió la puerta y salió, la mire entrar a su casa y con una noche más por delante me aleje

Durante la mañana siguiente hice los deberes y limpie la casa, eso me llevo unas horas hasta la tarde cuando solo cerré la casa y subi al auto andando hacia el distrito comercial donde investigaría por mi cuenta a esa banda, con bastante facilidad entre por las calles y en un estacionamiento deje el auto caminando por mi cuenta, no me era familiar nada porque no solía estas ahí más que para comprar y solo en caso de emergencia, con pasos cuidadosos fui mirando cada local, en mi experiencia sabía que podrían estar en alguno de comida o en las árcades cosas simples, otro seria los baños públicos la verdad no quería tener que entrar. Relajado y con las manos en los bolsillos revisaba con rapidez del interior y no había nada relevante más que platillos con un olor asombroso los cuales anote en mi lista de lugares por visitar, el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y la hora se fue en un simple suspiro, no podía culpar a nadie de eso porque eran impredecibles y apenas los conocía, no tenía nada que hacer así que no le vi problema en continuar

Llegue a la zona de roja sin notarlo hasta que estaba muy adentro, hoteles, bares y casas de citas, los conocí muy poco en mi juventud ya que lo único que me interesaba era el conflicto y destruir cosas como autos y alguna tienda que fuera enemiga, sin intención de quedarme apresure mi paso, sin embargo, entre un callejón el cual mire solo por reacción habían alumnos de la escuela junto a chicas, sigiloso me moví hasta un aparador observando que hacían, hablaban entre ellos mucho y reían bastante fuerte, nada que pudiera usar como una señal de que fueran una banda aun así permanecí ahí. Poco después algunos de los chicos se fueron dejando al descubierto al tipo que reprobé y pareja de Tomoko, sujeto a una de las chicas y simplemente la beso, tenía interés en lo que dijera en lo que hablaban por ello cruce la calle al frente la única desventaja era que no los veía

– entonces que haremos esta noche? – pregunto la chica

– qué tal si salimos y después la pasamos bien? – respondió

– pero y tu novia?, me contaron que tienes una – repuso

– Es muy aburrida – dijo riendo

– pero y si se entera? – pregunto

– sabes ella es más como un perro para mí, la última vez solo le hable y vino a mi como una mascota….sabes he estado pensando en dejarla porque no me es útil –

Volvió a reír

– Suena bastante mal – comento la chica

– y que tal es? ya sabes haciendo cosas – añadió

– Pues nada interesante, normalmente no quiere y tengo que darle un escarmiento para que se deje tocar, tú en cambio me satisfaces mucho –

Fruncí el ceño y apreté fuertemente el estómago por una furia que sentía

– qué bueno, hay que irnos si queremos hacer algo –

Voltee hacia otro lado y solo pude escuchar sus pasos alejarse, en mi interior sentía nauseas por la alegría y la ira, con la información también me fui a casa

Al llegar sin demora entrene vigorosamente por unas horas solo que mi mente me molestaba demasiado y sin manera de apaciguar cada pensamiento me senté sobre el suelo, cerré los ojos y me concentre, no sabía qué hacer, me había prometido no meterme más con kuroki pero tampoco quería que siguiera siendo usada por ese tipo, me toque la cabeza y exhale

– La protegeré –

Sabía que no podía sobre pasar la línea maestro alumna y me costaría el trabajo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Entre una lucha contra mí mismo llego el día lunes otra vez, fue la misma rutina en la que llegaba y ordenaba mis clases y solo asistía al aula de kuroki, la mire por breves minutos y otros al tipo que era su pareja, di la clase con normalidad a pesar del malestar y hable con mis alumnos dándoles consejos sobre los ejercicios y entendieron a mi parecer

En el almuerzo estuve en la oficina de maestros, comía mis barras enérgicas mientras Idai me acompañaba

– qué te pasa? – pregunto, la voltee a mirar

– Si – Idai inclino su cabeza muy interesada y simplemente no pude evitar quedar encantado por lo tierna que se veía

– seguro? – pregunto de nuevo, suspire y sonreí

– todo bien solo un poco cansado, no pude dormir bien – conteste

– ya veo, quieres un café o té? – simplemente no podía dejar de quedar cautivado por ella

– gracias pero estoy bien – la profesora sonrió y toco mi mejilla izquierda

– Si necesitas algo pídemelo – dijo asentí y mire hacia el frente

– Gracias – era muy dulce

– quieres salir? – pregunto, no lo pensé mucho antes de ponerme de pie

– Si – nos dirigimos por el pasillo de siempre y mirando por la ventana

En las canchas por los arboles pude notar a kuroki junto al tipo, sonreían y hablaban cosa que me hizo quedarme vigilando

– que ves? – pregunto

– Nada – continúe adelante, entre la soledad nuevamente nos besábamos, de manera oculta la abrazaba y la besaba, con cada caricia no dejaba de pensar y de nuevo volví a apartarla

– Debemos regresar – dije

– Pero aún quedan diez minutos – repuso

– Tengo algo que hacer – con ánimo me toco los hombros

– Entonces vamos – realmente no podía combatir contra ella

impartí las clases sobrantes hasta la hora de salida cuando simplemente camine rumbo al estacionamiento, con maletín en mano suspiraba y desabroche parte de mi camisa, con la vista puesta en el piso troné mis dedos de la mano derecha, me sentía fatigado a pesar de no tener un trabajo físico pesado, moví la vista hacia el pasillo donde quede paralizado al ver a kuroki que yacía parada, tarde en reaccionar, sin embargo, aclare la garganta y camine, pase a su lado y solo queriendo que no me viese

– Profesor – los nervios se dispararon

– sucede algo señorita kuroki? – pregunte

– v…volverá? – no comprendí

– Supongo que sí, mañana tengo clase – respondí

–no me…refiero a eso…tendrá tutoría? – me toque la nuca

– aún no se, todos han mejorado bastante y no creo que sea necesario – kuroki asintió

– Gracias – sin decir nada más se retiró de la escuela, una parte de mi me culpaba de su seguridad y ante eso enfrié mi interior

a partir de ahí mi tiempo se volvió mucho más lento, los días laborales me forzaba a no hablar con kuroki y durante los fines salía con la profesora Idai, investigue mejor sobre la banda a quienes reconocí pero no había nada que los inculpara. Las evaluaciones llegaron y los exámenes con ellos, aplique en todos y durante mis atardeceres las pasaba calificando, era bastante trabajo y me gustaba mucho estar así de ocupado

En mis descansos comía barras energéticas y bebía té verde cosas que me ayudaban a mantenerme activo, mientras recolectaba los datos me apoye en la silla y mire hacia el techo soltando un largo suspiro, de mi bolsillo izquierdo saque mi teléfono mirando la hora y no teniendo nada llame a Idai que enseguida descolgó

– Hola – saludo

– hola, solo llamaba para ver cómo estas – Correspondí

– bien, estoy en mi habitación descansando – respondió

– ya veo suena interesante…estoy trabajando un poco y bueno disculpa por no poder salir – dije

– no hay problema, estas ocupado lo comprendo y dime has dormido bien? – quede mudo

– porque lo dices? – pregunte

– es que te he visto bastante diferente, no tienes el mismo ánimo y estas muy callado durante ya sabes siempre distante – sabía que no podía escapar de su vista y no necesitaba que ella sospechara

– la verdad tengo problemas con mis padres y bueno me están molestando – dije, escuche su respiración chocar con la bocina

– No te preocupes por eso, los padres si llegan a ser un poco molestos a veces pero no te lo tomes a mal – levante la ceja

– Tienes razón – brame

– Entonces solo anímate y es el mismo de siempre – me sentía mal por mentirle

– gracias, necesitaba hablar con alguien – Idai carcajeo ligeramente

– Igual me alegro en escucharte – dijo

– La siguiente semana hay que salir para descansar de esta semana – escuche su alegría

– Vale ya lo espero – a pesar de que quiso no mostrar su energía en su voz la delataba

– Bien…nos vemos pronto – me despedí

– Bien, y no olvides lo que te dije – correspondió, un par de palabras y colgamos, con menos dolor en mis hombros hice el resto del trabajo

para la noche mientras realizaba mi entrenamiento reflexionaba sobre los reprobados, algunos tenían una oportunidad por lo cerca que estuvieron de aprobar a diferencia de otros que no podía brindarles ayuda, kuroki entre todos había tenido una buena calificación a comparación de las anteriores y lo único que me irritaba era que no podía dejar de escuchar el estruendo de la lucha de entre mi moral y mi ética de trabajo, ambos eran puntos importantes para mí, sin embargo, en mi estaba también la costumbre de ayudar solo que en el pasado por ello me hice más daño y también a gente que me importaba la cual apenas recordaba del todo. La primera persona fue a una chica compañera de clase, cuando no iba de parranda asistía a clase solo por un par de horas antes de escaparme a dormir, era bueno con las matemáticas y era por lo que iba, antes de receso solía escaparme hasta el jardín donde solía dormir, era sencillo esconderme solo que mi compañera encontró la manera de rastrearme

Mientras yacía acostado escuche pasos, alarmado me levante e intente ocultarme

– Semana sé que estas aquí, es hora de que vuelvas a clase – dijo, me senté aceptando que había sido capturado, de entre los abusos asomo su cabeza

– y cuánto tiempo estaré castigado? – pregunte

– ninguno, no traje a algún maestro – respondió

– Bueno entonces dormiré un poco más – dije volviendo al suelo

– oye debes ir a clase, si continuas así te meterás en problemas graves – con un gente de molestia me senté

– Es más divertido estar aquí – se puso de rodillas y me miraba

– eres alguien listo no entiendo por qué prefieres alacranear –comento

– es mejor así, adentro no hay nada que quiera – repuse

– entonces que es lo que buscas? – pregunto, me recosté

– aún no se – me miro a la cara

– Hasta que lo descubras te ayudare – después de aquello me obligo a ir a clase de nuevo y desde ahí me volví débil ante las mujeres que mostraban ternura

Concluí mi trabajo y con ganas disfrute de mi descanso, mire la televisión una hora hasta que solo me fui a dormir

A la mañana siguiente desperté y me puse mi ropa normal, tome un desayuno ligero y con algo de orden dentro sali rumbo a las compras, tenía una lista por hacer y un largo día por delante

Cruce bastantes calles directo al estacionamiento que quedaba a una cuadra de las tiendas que solía concurrir, de entre la sombra del primer piso Sali a la acera y desde ahí camine observando a todos lados pensando que sería lo que haría para la cena aunque al reflejarme con un cristal me vi demasiado pensativo y supuse que era cierto lo que decía Idai de mí, suspire y me relaje

Compre con rapidez gran parte de la lista y cargaba las bolsas mirando que más me hacía falta y donde podía comprar lo restante, a decir verdad era muy relajante

En mi camino me detuve al frente de una tienda de helado y entre, pedí una copa de helado de varios sabores y con la misma calma lo comí mirando la televisión, fue un agradable descanso pero como todos debían continuar, pague y volví afuera. Con tiempo retorne al estacionamiento y deje mis bolsas para poder ir por lo último de manera más cómoda, entre a unas tiendas más hasta que algo me hizo caminar por los locales de ropa y mirar algunas prendas solo que nada me llamaba la atención solo era un sentir como presentimientos, avance unas cuadras y volví a detenerme mirando a mis alrededores y quede fijo en una figura con la cabeza agachada y sentada sobre una banca de acero, era simple de saber y fui con ella sembrándome enfrente

– Tomoko – dije, bajo su gorra, pegue la rodilla al suelo observando que su labio sangraba

– Él te hizo esto – escondió su rostro, levante su quijada y quede frio al verla

– Vamos – la sujete de la mano, sin embargo, se negó a moverse del asiento

– Te curare esa herida – dije, bajo su gorro sin decir nada mientras su mano vibro, algunas personas quedaron mirándome pero sin importarme la hice ponerse de pie y con ella fui al auto, la deje en el asiento trasero y solo nos fuimos a mi casa

detenidos en mi cochera baje y abrí su puerta pero de nuevo se quedó quieta, no sabiendo que hacer la mire pensando, no se movería así que no tuve más opción que cargarla a pesar que se opuso moviéndose, logre llevarla hasta mi sala dejándola sobre el sillón

– Espera – regrese al auto y tome todo lo comprado llevándolo hasta mi cocina, y con todo eso en la mesa me fui a un cajón de donde saque un botiquín, me hinque delante de Tomoko quitándole el sombrero y mire su labio

– pondré desinfectante, te dolerá un poco – sus ojos se apagaron, con precaución con una gasa mojada me acerque al corte tocando superficialmente sin poner presión, no sabía que sucedió solo que aquel tipo le hizo daño, la sangre fue quedando en la gasa y quedo la herida al descubierto ,la había golpeado demasiado fuerte y fue una suerte que no le dañara los dientes, coloque alcohol y al contacto soltó un quejido ligero, fue rápido y solo me toque la cara con desesperación

– Tomoko corta con el – dije

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí

– él no te quiere, solo te hace daño y te engaña, que necesitas para que terminen? – añadí, sus ojos se humedecieron

– Que…que alguien me ame – dijo, mi mente quedo en blanco

– Déjame ver tus otras heridas – Tomoko quiso levantarse para irse solo que la tome de la mano

– Déjame verlas – fruncí el ceño y Tomoko se quitó el suéter dejando a la vista moretones en casi ambos brazos, me cubrí la boca

– puedo curarte? Sé un poco sobre tratar golpes – dije, Tomoko inicio a temblar

– Dolerá un poco pero desaparecerán más rápido – agregue, miraba a su lado sin decir nada

– Ahora vuelvo –

Camine hasta mi gimnasio de donde tome mi maletín de ungüentos y vendas que solía usar cuando daba un golpe de mala forma y quedaba lastimado, era rápido y Tomoko aún estaba dentro

Agarre uno de sus brazos evaluando la situación, su pareja no se detenía en su crueldad

– si te duele solo dilo –

Asintió mientras iba masajeando su delgado brazo, con cada marca de golpe ella gemía y apretaba los dientes, sus ojos se humedecían, ante sus reacciones me endurecí

Después de una hora y media termine con ambos que vende y sonreí

– quieres comer? – pregunte

Ella miraba sus brazos con extrañeza pero no dijo nada

– Hare carne – toque su cabeza y me puse de pie

– descansa, enciende la televisión si quieres –

Fui a la cocina donde con limpieza acomode lo comprado y organice mis ingredientes, era la primera vez que tenía a un invitado y con gusto fui cocinando, prepare algo que había visto en el televisor que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo solo que no le vi una gran necesidad hacerlo hasta ese día, prepare la mesa y serví la comida esperando que a ella le gustara, para recuperarse debía comer bien y descansar lo mejor que pudiera en caso de que dejara aquel tipejo. Me dirigí a la sala mirándola acostada con la vista en la tele y al notar mi presencia se sentó

– Ya está la comida por que no vienes – despacio se incorporó siguiéndome

Desde la puerta del comedor miro la comida

– vamos que se enfriara – dije, con mucha lentitud se sentó y quedo fija en el plato

– Espero que te guste –

Tomo un tenedor y el cuchillo entrando rápidamente a la comida. Me impresiono su apetito y sospeche que era por sus ansias ente los problemas

– quieres helado de postre?, bueno si tienes espacio – dije

– Está bien – respondió

Termine con lo que sobraba de mi plato y me levante por unas copas de mi mueble y enseguida abrí el refrigerador, saque el bote de helado y con una cuchara serví, de reojo pude notar que tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa mirando mi casa

– No sé si te gustara – con ambas copas llenas las lleve a la mesa

– Come – sus ojos brillaron ante el postre y enseguida comió ,lo único malo fue que se congelo el cerebro

– come con calma aún hay más – parecía que sus ánimos volvían

La mire y sonreí

– si no es molestia que hacías en esa banca? – pregunte, bajo un momento su cuchara

– no quería ir a casa – respondió

– Mi mama me preguntaría – quede callado

– entiendo, te meterías en problemas pero que harás ahora? – bajo la vista al suelo

– No lo sé – era raro tener a una Tomoko que hablaba más que a la que solo temblaba, recordé que visto aquel día

– Déjalo – Tomoko comió otra vez rápido con el mismo resultado doloroso – estarías mejor sin el – Tomoko me ignoraba o eso hacia parecer – cuando acabes te llevare a casa – dije, me miro

– no quiero re…regresar por el momento – respondió, no sabiendo que responder me centre en mi helado. Llene su copa un par de veces más hasta que solo quedo sentada con los brazos sobre la mesa quejándose de lo llena que estaba a diferencia de mí que con mi primera copa estuve satisfecho

– bueno cuando quieras irte dime – me levante de la mesa para juntar los trastes que enseguida inicie a lavar

Con el silencio reinando me relaje – te puedo ayudar? – pregunto con un tono de voz tranquilo, voltee

– Puedes secarlos con este paño– replique, se puso a mi lado y con cuidado fue haciéndolo. Al trecho de una media hora todo quedo en su lugar y sin nada mas solo exhale

– y quieres ir a casa? – pregunte

– No – me rasque la cabeza con suavidad

– Está bien, iré a mi sala a ver alguna película – dije

– te…te puedo acompañar? – pregunto, me toque la nuca

– está bien –

ella fue detrás y solo me senté en mi sillón de un solo lugar dejándole donde me recostaba a Tomoko, cambie de canal esperando encontrar algún canal interesante hasta que llegue a las series de anime donde Tomoko reacciono y lo deje ahí, con mi calma mire mi teléfono y me pregunte si su familia no se preocuparía en donde estaría, disimuladamente la mire y se veía más alegre, a pesar de tener compañía me sentía demasiado tenso, me apoye sobre el sillón queriendo recostarme, sin embargo, con ella ahí no podía sentirme cómodo

– y tus padres no preguntaran dónde estás? – dije, me miro un momento

– No, puedo llegar tarde si quiero – dijo, se veía demasiado despreocupada

– Está bien – me vino a la mente los reportes cuando decía que no era muy sociable y apenas se relacionaba con las personas cosa que era algo diferente solo en ocasiones

– sabes no creo que sea correcto que estas aquí, soy un hombre que vive solo y soy tu maestro, muchas personas pueden suponer cosas – dije, ignorándome solo un momento se puso roja y luego se cubrió la boca

– E…estaré bien – respondió

– como sabes que no te hare nada? – pregunte

– estamos solos, no crees que podría hacer algo? – me incline mirándola ponerse roja y quería detenerme pero no podía

– N…no me harías daño – dijo titubeando

– segura? – pregunte

– Eres alguien demasiado amable – contesto, sonreí y suspire

– tal vez si – Tomoko subió sus piernas sobre el sillón, por mi culpa la tensión aumento aún más y apenas podía pensar, mire la tele y luego la mesa

– quieres algo para comer mientras ves tu serie? – pregunte

– Puedo preparar palomitas – añadí

– E…está bien – enseguida fui a la cocina y con el sonido de las pequeñas explosiones me toque la cabeza, era un hombre que debía ser maduro y me sentía nervioso por ella, tenía a Idai pero realmente no podía concentrarme con esos sentimientos dentro de mi

Me relaje y deje que todo ese sentir se disipara, sonó el horno y con las palomitas listas retorne a la sala dejando el tazón enfrente

– g…gracias – realmente no era alguien que viera muchas de esas series pero me quede centrado en mi teléfono. El anochecer cayó y la mire con preocupación

– no deberías ir a casa ahora? – pregunte, miro el reloj y no se veía nada alarmada

– He llegado más noche – comento, no podía dejarla ir demasiado tarde por lo que me levente y fui hacia ella levantándola

– Te llevare a casa – dije

Quiso resistirse pero se cansó y no iba a dejarla. Camine en brazos con ella hasta la puerta y de ahí hasta el auto, con esfuerzo logre abrir la puerta y me incline para meterla y ponerla sobre el asiento, sin embargo, me agache demasiado y al no acomodar bien mis pies resbale quedando sobre ella, nuestras caras quedaron demasiado cerca y mi mano la tenía en su cintura, no podía pensar por que había quedado atrapado en sus ojos, su respiración chocaba con mi labios y me sentía agitado, en un simple momento ella me beso, nuestros labios se entrelazaron y era una sensación diferente, fue un beso largo cuando solo me aparte y Tomoko me abrazo

– por favor ámeme, no me deje – dijo con un tono de voz quebrado

– Quiérame – dijo, no sabiendo que decir la abrace, ella me sujetaba con fuerza como si tuviera miedo

Quede con ella unos minutos hasta que solo me aparte

– te llevare a casa –cerrar la puerta y entre a mi asiento mirando por el retrovisor a una Tomoko indefensa que me miraba, encendí el motor y conduje hasta su casa, estaciono en su puerta

– Bueno nos vemos – dije, me miraba y una parte de mi quería abrazarla solo que era mejor mantenerme lejos antes de que no pudiera controlarme

– Mañana entregare calificación así que mantente alerta – dije queriendo sonreír solo que su mirada me dejo sin reaccionar

– Por favor cuida de ti, no quiero que él te siga haciendo daño – era lo único que logre decir, abrió la puerta y sin decir nada mas solo camino hacia su casa donde entro, con ella segura retorne

Fue un viaje rápido y pronto me vi en mi sillón acostando pensando en Tomoko, realmente no quería hacerlo pero el beso que me había dado me tenía sujetando mi razón apenas un poco, era raro que mi corazón latiera tanto con solo ese beso, ella era linda y no podía negarlo, no era una gran diferencia de edad, queriendo encontrar un lado bueno agite la cabeza y toque mis labios, solté un grito y me levante andando a mi gimnasio donde entrene

Cuando logre calmarme me di una ducha y fui a dormir como un tronco

Durante la madrugada desperté y con un desayuno rápido partí a la escuela donde tendría trabajo organizando las resultados de mis alumnos y entregaría para ingresar al sistema. Sentado en mi escritorio hacia algunas anotaciones, la profesora Idai también trabajaba duro como los maestros que tenían tiempo aun, era un día muy atareado

Cuando tuve parte de las calificaciones me levante de mi asiento para ir a mis primeras clases

– Buena suerte – dijo Idai

– tú también – correspondí

Con el maletín subí hasta el aula donde entre saludando a todos, me acomode en mi escritorio observando que todos se veían bastante nerviosos y no espere más tiempo dándoles su calificación final a lo que solo fueron aliviándose, no obstante, Tomoko no había entrado a clase y me pregunte si se había escapado, pendiente de eso di la clase con calma

Para el almuerzo comía mis barras entregando aun los datos que tenía, concentrado me tome un descanso y lleve mis pensamientos a Tomoko quien imagine que con lo sucedido no querría verme, en esos momento un profesor se acercó a mi lado

– oye en la mañana llamaron para avisar sobre kuroki Tomoko, se me olvido decirte que no vendría parece que se enfermó – dijo

– gracias, lo anotare en mi asistencia – levante la vista al techo pero me volví a centrar en el trabajo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Volvía a casa por la noche y me recosté en mi sillón descansando, las vacaciones estaban próximas y tendría mucho que hacer antes de esa fecha, esperaría a Tomoko para darle su calificación y tendría que estar pendiente aunque me pregunte si sus golpes habían desaparecido o si su enfermedad desapareció, también tenía en mente a Idai con quien no tuve mucho contacto por todo el trabajo. Había muchas por las que me preocupaba pero debía descansar si quería cumplir lo que quería

Al día siguiente Tomoko no asistió ni al siguiente lo que me hizo estar con miedo de que le hubiera sucedido algo, todo fue trabajo y no me dio mucho tiempo de preguntar por su estado, sabía que tenía un hermano también en la escuela aunque con todo eso en manos nunca logre encontrarlo y así espere unos días más. Llego el viernes cuando daría lo último del trabajo y para mi sorpresa Tomoko asistió con normalidad solo que demasiado apagada para ser lo normal, con el ánimo di la clase y al final llame a Tomoko, se acercó a mi escritorio

– hola, toma esta es tu calificación –

Ella lo miro y solo asintió alejándose a la puerta, aquel tipo salió por otra puerta cosa que fue aún más sorprendente para mí. Con el receso solo volví a mi lugar donde tendría mi descanso antes

En la salida ya dando lo último de mi camine al estacionamiento, en el pasillo encontré a Idai quien iba al club de cocina

– Hola – saludo

– hola, como estas? – respondí

– oye disculpa por no poder hablar como antes – añadí

– no hay problema, yo tampoco he podido hacer mucho tengo trabajo extra con los club que manejo – repuso

– Sí, ha estado pesado…pero bueno ya hoy termina – dijo suspirando

– y te vas a casa? – pregunto

– Si – sonreí

– yo iré con las de cocina, si quieres puedes acompañarnos vamos a preparar algo de takoyaki – me toque la mejilla

– gracias pero por ahora quiero descansar – dije

– Bueno, te llamare más tarde – dijo

– Vale, esperare – sujete su mano

– Nos vemos – nos despedimos y camine hacia el primer piso, pase por la taquilla de zapatos donde aún estaba Tomoko

– aun tienes que hacer? – pregunte

– No – contesto

– entonces esperas a tu hermano? – ella negó con la cabeza

– a tu novio? – pregunte

Quedo quieta con la cabeza baja, en silencio permanecimos ahí, algunos otros alumnos fueron saliendo

– entonces que esperas? – pregunte

– T...tengo miedo – dijo

– de qué? –

Ella volteo con disimulo hacia la salida y no muy lejos de la puerta principal estaba parte de esa banda esperando

– te quiere hacer daño? – pregunte

Inicio a temblar, era cierto que el que era su pareja estaba muy atenta de ella y no de una buena manera lo que explicaba por qué el salió primero y Tomoko se quedó dentro durante el receso

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunte, me miro a los ojos y asintió

– Bien, sígueme –

Con ella camine hasta mi auto donde entro mirando hacia todos lados con miedo, enseguida entre y conduje

Nos alejamos y Tomoko pareció aliviada cuando dejamos la escuela y a ese grupo

– entonces que sucede? – pregunte, la mire por el retrovisor

– c…corte con el – contesto

– y te está molestando? – pregunte

– Sí, no le gusto que lo terminara – replico

– Entiendo –

Podía notar que aquel chico tenía problemas y causaría problemas si no era detenido

– Kuroki no te preocupes – dije esperando a que se calmara

– si te quiere hacer daño o si te molesta dime yo haré lo necesario para que él se aleje de ti – dije

– y si me molesta cuando no estés? – pregunto

– Puedes llamarme – sin apartar la vista del camino saque mi celular y se lo entregue

– Puedes llamarme a ese teléfono si sucede algo – dije sonriendo

– Gracias– dijo, eso me ayudaría a estar menos preocupado

– y estas bien? Apenas estuviste enferma – comente

– Estoy sana – dijo sin apartar la vista de su teléfono

– Seguro tomaste mucha medicina – dije, Tomoko guardo silencio lo que me hizo sospechar

– bueno, y como están tus moretones? – pregunte

– Mejor, ya van desapareciendo – contesto

– Genial – dije

– no te ha golpeado de nuevo verdad? – pregunte

– no, ya no he salido con el –

Suspire

–que bien….no dijo nada tu madre sobre el corte en tu labio? – era una tensión hablar sobre ello pero no había otro modo de saber

– Lo oculte – me sorprendió su habilidad y a la vez me hizo entristecer por lo que debió haber pasado

Al frente de su casa volví a estacionarme

– Bueno aquí nos despedimos, ya inician las vacaciones y espero que la pases bien – dije, abrió la puerta y me miro

– Gracias – dicho eso cerró y fue adentro, en la ida a casa recordé un poco

Durante aquellos días me encontré con el mismo tipo de la banda rival que me esperaba en la salida

– Hola – saludo

– Hey – correspondí

– quería verte, tengo un trabajo en el que me puedes ayudar – dijo

– porque lo haría? – pregunte

– hay una paga, y es contra algunos de otra escuela puede que haya alguien que sea fuerte más que tu – dijo

Esas palabras hicieron hervir mi sangre

– Vamos – el tipo sonrió y me guio por un largo camino hasta un mercado al estacionamiento trasero ahí encontramos a unos amigos de él que me señalaron al grupo que fumaba cómodamente

– son ellos, si los sacamos de aquí nos pagaran bastante – dijo, eran enemigos y no confiaba en ellos pero dinero y pelea me hicieron alegrar

– está bien, podemos rodearlos e ir por los más débiles…–

No escuche esa basura y solo me aproxime, a cada paso apretaba mis puños y arremangue mis mangas del suéter que me ayudaría a que la sangre no manchara. Me pare delante

– quien eres viejo? – pregunto

No espere y patee a uno en el rostro, ellos enseguida respondieron y quisieron golpearme solo que logre evadirlos y me ocupe de uno, sin embargo, los otros me golpearon con mucha más fuerza cosa que me enfureció aún mas

– oye no seas tonto – dijo aquel tipo que me socorrió con los otros más

Fue una pelea extensa la cual ganamos, ellos quedaron en el suelo y nos retiramos, nos reunimos en un parque y hable poco esperando a que llegara quien nos contrató, fue media hora cuando apareció alguien vestido con un saco y ropa normal, el tipo se levantó y charlo con el quien por momento me miro y luego le dio un sobre grande antes de irse, impaciente lo observe

– Aquí está tu parte – me dio una cantidad de yenes elevada que me hizo sospechar que había hecho algo de trabajo sucio por parte de aquel hombre del saco, no dije nada y solo me fui a casa

Pase el día con tranquilidad en mi habitación

A la mañana siguiente caminaba a la escuela cuando me encontré con mi amiga

– Buenos días– saludo

– Buenos días –

Me miro y frunció el ceño

– otra vez peleaste cierto? – dijo mirando un golpe en mi labio, solo paso de largo

– oye te estoy hablando – bramo

– por qué? – pregunto, me voltee un momento

– No es nada –

Se veía enojada, camino hacia el salón dejándome, sin tomarlo en cuenta continúe

En el receso sali hacia mi refugio donde descansaría hasta la hora antes de la salida, compre comida con lo ganado y mientras miraba el cielo comía, entre mi silencio escuche las pisadas y me levante observando a mi amiga

– otra vez aquí? – dijo

– Es mejor aquí – conteste recostándome

– te duele el labio? – pregunto, me toque y no era más que una herida superficial

– No, fue un raspón – dije, se aproximó y toco mi labio

– Espero que no vuelvas a pelear – comento, desvié la mirada por que no podía hacer promesas

– Vamos, las clases ya van a comenzar – dijo, solté un quejido porque no me gustaba mucho

– Está bien – devore lo último y me incorpore siguiéndola

Íbamos por las escaleras cuando solo mire su cabello

– cual era tu nombre? Es Aisuru no? –

Giro y asintió

– Si – no la conocía mucho porque apenas entraba a clase

pasaron los días y ella me obligaba a ir a clase, casi siempre estaba cerca y me hablaba cosa que al principio fue irritante pero se fue volviendo relajante escucharla, durante una tarde mientras iba con ella a la puerta no muy lejos encontré al mismo tipo que me miro

– nos vemos – dije a Aizpuru

– no iras a pelear cierto? – dijo

– No es nada – me aleje

El tipo miro un momento a Aizpuru

– ya veo por qué no te he encontrado….bueno vamos tengo trabajo – dijo, quede quieto

– de que se trata? – pregunte

– solo vamos a pelear no es nada diferente – respondió

–ahora vamos ya nos esperan –

Una parte de mi dudaba y quería irse, no obstante, sonreí y fui detrás

Nos reunimos en un local de comida donde había varias personas algo mayores a nosotros

– todos ellos? – pregunte

– Sí, si los sacamos de ahí nos pagaran el triple de aquella vez – dijo, podía ver una gran desventaja entre ese grupo contra el nuestro que eran más matones

– esta vez haremos un plan para poder tener a todos y evitar que nos molesten – dijo

– Está bien –

Solo vigilaba la entrada y parte de las ventanas por donde visualizaba a varios de ellos, me quite el suéter y escondí mi mochila, relajado troné mis dedos y entre al local sentándome, delante de mi sobre la mesa colocaron un vaso de agua

– que desea ordenar? – pregunto una mesera

– En un momento – respondí

Tome el vaso y bebí, en una mesa estaba un tipo grande y gordo que comía bastante, aquellos fueron entrando sentándose en varios lugares, con la calma di sorbos hasta que me levante y con el vaso en mano me pare al pie de la mesa, los que lo acompañaban se levantaron y me miraron

– que quieres? – pregunto uno, sin perder la calma bebí

– lárgate!– exclamo otro

Con agua en mi boca arroje el vaso al tipo que estaba cerca y escupí el agua al gordo, no perdí tiempo y empuje la mesa a la barriga del gordo inclinando mi puño a uno, los otros entraron e inicio una pelea bastante ruidosa, logre sacar al gordo de la mesa y llevarlo hasta afuera donde quedó inconsciente, tenía golpes en la espalda y me dolían los brazos

– Vámonos – dijo el tipo

Corrimos y recogí mis cosas

Volvimos a ese parque donde me vestí normal y espere bajo la sombra de un árbol, aquel hombre de saco llego con nosotros y fue lo mismo de la vez anterior. Me pagaron y solo me fui a casa

Eran unos recuerdos turbulentos pero al llegar pase el resto del día durmiendo, desperté a las dos de la mañana mirando que todavía tenía las luces encendidas, me levante con cuidado cerrando todo y con la oscuridad volví a mi sillón, tenía un cansancio demasiado pesado que apenas podía abrir los ojos del todo, volví al sueño dejándome llevar

Pasaron unos días normales en los que tenía trabajo, adelantaba temas y organizaba aun los datos y entre mi escritura escuche el sonido de mi celular y enseguida mire pensando que sería Idai, era un mensaje

"cree que si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera me amaría?" pregunto Tomoko, me parecían extrañas sus palabras

"a que te refieres?" deje un momento el trabajo y me senté en mi sillón

"si usted fuera más joven o yo más adulta tal vez las cosas serían diferentes" fruncí el ceño

"puede que sí"

"y cómo estás?" pregunte

"bien, he estado pensando y he visto que no tengo nada" respondió

" a que te refieres? Tienes a una familia y aun eres joven" repuse

"pero porque me siento así? Es como si me faltara mucho" preocupado me toque la barbilla

"tranquila, tienes a personas que te quieren" a partir de ahí no respondió, regrese a mi actividad sin dejar de prestar atención al teléfono escribía, sin embargo, para la hora llamaron y conteste de inmediato

– Bueno – escuche la voz de Idai

– hola, como estas? – me retranque sobre el apoyo de la silla

– bien, estoy trabajando un poco – dije

– oh que bien, adelantas temas? Yo hice unos cuantos hace un rato pero me aburro demasiado – dijo bastante alegre

– algo, aunque es más tranquilo que tener que ir a clase – comente

– sí, es más relajado…eh….sabes esta semana estaré libre y pensé que podríamos salir – dijo

– suena bien y a dónde has pensado? – conteste

– Pues hay un local de comida bastante buena y podríamos ir a ver una película – sonaba bastante entretenido

– entonces vamos no tengo problema – dije

– genial….que tal mañana? – me toque el cabello

– a las once? – añadí

– sí, entonces vienes? – pregunto

– sí, te llamare cuando este cerca – replique

– Bueno, esperare – se oía bastante animada por ello sonreí

– Bueno ,hasta mañana – con una despedida hice mi día

Durante la noche mientras dormía en mi cama escuche mi teléfono, con sueño me moví por el colchón hasta el buro al costado donde con torpeza sujete el celular y mire que era kuroki quien llamaba esta vez, con extrañeza acepte la llamada

– kuroki que pasa? Es muy noche – dije

– estoy en la estación del tren iré a Kioto – dijo, por la hora dudaba que salieran trenes

– estas con tu familia? – pregunte

– No….quiero pedirle algo – su voz de oía muy seria y más apagada

– que sucede? – pregunte

– podrías pedir perdón por mi parte…dile a mi familia que la quiero mucho a cada uno de ellos y también a mi amiga ya….dile que le debí haber hecho caso y también dile a komiyama que no debí haberla ignorado – su voz se quebraba y una parte de mí se conmovía

– Y….y dile a él que….que realmente lo ame – su sollozo no se hizo esperar y quede serio

– Tomoko, no sé en qué estás pensando pero no hagas nada, vuelve a casa – dije, escuche su risa

– Usted se ha preocupado por mí y gracias por ayudarme, lo amo Oji – colgó y todo el cansancio en mi desapareció, me incorpore vistiéndome y sin demora fui a mi auto

La estación del tren estaba lejos y me tomaría tiempo llegar, por intuición sabía que Tomoko haría algo y no quería que fuera lo peor que pensaba. Acelere por que debía llegar antes de que el primer tren del día saliera

La única fortuna de esa hora era el tráfico que era mínimo y había más posibilidad de llegar, llegue a la estación y entre rápido andando hacia el lugar de donde saldría el tren a Kioto, subí escalones e iba cerca cuando mire que el tren ya había llegado, con prisa corrí por el pasillo, sin embargo, cerro puertas y sin poder detenerlo fue andando, quede parado observando hacia todos lados con desesperación y solo perseguí el tren, vi el interior de los vagones y en uno la encontré sentada observando la ventana

– Tomoko! – grite pero ella no escucho, desesperado frene y con el tiempo corriendo retorne a mi auto, volví al volante recordando su expresión al ver la ventana, se veía apagada completamente

Ya que no podía detener el tren llegaría primero a Kioto como fuera posible, con el celular cargando solo puse el GPS y seguí la ruta, intranquilo aceleraba queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera solo unos momentos para adelantarme unos kilómetros más, con el corazón latiendo rápido puse música. Recorrí todo el camino y fueron horas hasta que llegue a aquella estación, la luz del sol fue doloroso para mis ojos pero no detuve y entre buscando, sin nadie ahí solo me acerque a un policía

– disculpe no ha visto a una chica de pelo oscuro de esta estatura? – Me miro

– Lleva un pantalón y una blusa blanca – movió la mirada pensando

– llego en un tren de primer hora – añadí

– No, apenas llegaron dos pero no he visto a ninguna chica con esa descripción, tal vez en el siguiente llegue – dijo, con alivio suspire

– Hay un pequeño retraso por un accidente pero supongo que ya estará cerca – agrego

– Que bien, gracias – camine hasta una banca donde me senté extendiendo las piernas observando las vías, había sido genial y a la vez triste el accidente pero la esperaría


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco punto cinco

Mi segundo año de preparatoria era normal, algunas chicas me hablaban y realmente no sentía nada de emoción por que no habían grandes cambios solo que entre esos días un chico me hablo invitándome a salir y por sentido común acepte de inmediato. La primera cita fue en el cine y me arregle para la ocasión y lo encontré en la entrada

– Hola – saludo

– h…hola – respondí

– Bueno vamos –

con eso dicho lo fui siguiendo por el cine hasta el asiento en la sala de proyección, mientras miraba la película sujeto mi mano y quede petrificada sin saber responder, esa fue la ocasión en que se abrió un nuevo mundo para mi

Los siguientes días lo encontré durante los recesos y se acercaba conmigo a hablar, sin embargo, tenía bastante miedo al principio y mis respuestas eran mínimas solo que al paso del tiempo mi vocabulario incremento hasta un punto donde ya tenía conversaciones completas sin titubeos y fue así que salimos muchas veces a citas y cosas así hasta que en una tarde me declare, iba aun con el uniforme y tenía una carta en mis manos con muchos nervios, fueron demasiados nervios esperar hasta que llego

– Toma – dije estirado los brazos

Acepto la carta y la abrió leyendo, unos minutos después levanto la vista a mí y sonrió

– está bien, me gustas – dijo

Realmente no espere que correspondiera de la misma manera y sonreí bastante alegre. Eso fue el inicio de nuestra relación que perduro unos meses

La cosas iban bien entre ambos y no había nada que me molestara, salíamos muchos a diferentes partes y también a fiestas cosa que me hizo sacrificar el tiempo que tenía y poco a poco fui dejando de ver animes, leer mangas y jugar pero era por un buen motivo así que no me arrepentía de nada, nuestro primer beso aconteció durante una cita donde nos encontrábamos sentados sobre una banca en el parque, bebía de una malteada observando a los alrededores solo que en ese momento lo mire y enseguida se acercó quedándome en sus labios, era mi primer beso así que lo hice con torpeza pero fue impresionante ese momento y aún más me enamore

Durante los recesos me juntaba con él y una mañana me presento a sus amigos, bajamos al patio y llevaba mi bento en una mano y en la otra una caja de zumo

– y como son? – pregunte

– Pues divertidos con ellos paso la tarde – contesto

– bueno…– los conocía muy poco y apenas habían sido unas ocasiones cuando los encontré en los pasillos, con miedo de conocerlos llegamos hasta ese árbol

– oigan esta es mi novia – dijo y quede apenada

– Oh es nueva – comento otro

– y cómo te llamas? – pregunto

–to…Tomoko kuroki – me incline

– Ya tenemos una nueva amiga – dijo otro, mi pareja me abrazo y me sentí segura

Como todo en la vida todo cambio y mi novio se volvió más distante conmigo y no comprendía el por qué, siempre había sido una buena chica y no faltaba a nada de lo que pedía, queriendo arreglarlo me propuse hablar y durante el termino de las clases lo seguí por el pasillo

– quieres platicar? – pregunte

– sobre qué?—respondió

– bueno es que ya no hemos salido y apenas charlamos en el receso – dije

– ah, bueno he estado bastante ocupado así que no siempre poder hablar contigo – repuso

– quieres beber algo? – pregunte

– Está bien – bajamos y ya fuera compre un par de latas de soda y le entregue una

– También te he hablado por teléfono pero no has respondido mis llamadas – dije, bebió de su soda

– Ya dije que he estado ocupado – se veía bastante molesto

– perdón, es que me he preocupado mucho y pensaba en ti – respondí

– Está bien – dijo

– sabes he pensado y deberíamos avanzar un poco más – añadió

– cómo avanzar? – pregunte

– Bueno ya es común que nos besemos pero quiero otra cosa – contesto

– qué cosa? – pregunte no entiendo

– bueno tocarnos y cosas así – el simple hecho de oírlo me puso nervioso y no podía pensar con madures

– pero no es muy rápido? – pregunte

– es normal, vamos es divertido o acaso no me amas? – negué con la cabeza

– Te amo pero no sé si sea correcto – dije

– vamos solo será un poco – nerviosa lo mire y no quería perderlo

– Está bien – él sonrió y se acercó besándome bastante fuerte y fue bajando la mano hasta mi pierna donde acaricio hasta mi glúteo izquierdo, era demasiado para mi cuerpo y lo aparte

– No está bien – brame, él se levantó y solo me miro

– entonces que quieres? – pregunto

– nada solo que sea como antes – conteste

– Entonces vamos – volvió a besarme y de nuevo me manoseo a lo que respondí más molesta apartándolo y en un simple segundo me abofeteo dejándome aturdida

– yo me largo – bramo, quede sentada tocándome la cara que me ardía y no sabía por qué me sentía tan destruida, volví a casa y subí a mi habitación donde me quede el resto del día

para la mañana siguiente fui a la escuela con normalidad, las clases fueron normales y no pensaba en nada de lo acontecido, durante el descanso fui al pasillo para irme al patio trasero donde estaría en paz, sin embargo, en el camino mi pareja apareció

– Tomoko – dijo, quise escapar solo que mis piernas se paralizaron

– por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte daño – se veía totalmente arrepentido

– No sé qué me paso pero no quiero perderte por un error – toco mis hombros con suavidad y me miro a los ojos

– me perdonas? – me hablo con ternura y no podía negarme

– Está bien – dije

– Te perdono –

Esa fue la primera pelea que tuvimos y me sentía feliz de que no terminara. De ahí en adelante se portó mejor conmigo y me sentía muy bien, salíamos a citas divirtiéndome mucho y también me regalo peluches que guarde en mi habitación quienes me dieron compañía durante las noches solitarias

Pero entre mi utópica vida sucedió algo extraño, fue durante el festival de la escuela cuando fui a comprar algo de comer en uno de los puestos, entre tantos elegí uno de takoyaki y me halle al frente

– Me da un plato – dije

– Está bien, enseguida lo preparo– el cocinero era un chico de tercer año que tenía una bandana puesta en la cabeza quien me miraba por un momento

– oye eres bastante linda – comento y no pude evitar sonrojarme

– tienes novio? – pregunto

– eh, sí..Tengo novio – conteste bajando la vista a la plancha

– que lastima – bramo, era bastante halagador que alguien más se fijara en mi

– no quieres salir otro día? – pregunto, era lindo pero no era correcto salir con otro

– No puedo – conteste

– Oh ya veo – se centró en la comida y me miro con una sonrisa

– Te verías más linda sonriendo – dijo a lo que volví a avergonzarme

– Bueno, aquí está tu takoyaki – me dio el plato y pague

– nos vemos – dijo

– Adiós – con una pequeña sonrisa me aleje de vuelta a mi salón solo que a unos cuantos metros estaba el que me miro bastante enojado

– quien es él? – pregunto

– no lo conozco – respondí

– entonces por qué le coqueteabas? – pregunto

– No hacía nada, solo compre comida – replique

– No quiero que hables con nadie más que conmigo – hablo serio de una manera que nunca había visto

– Solo estaba comprando – se acercó y sujeto mi mano con fuerza apretándolo

– No te acerques a otro – con dolor trate de liberarme pero solo pude verlo

– me duele, suéltame – dije

– Promete que no le hablaras a nadie más – apretó aún más fuerte y solté un gemido

– Suéltame – golpee su mano con un puñetazo cosa que lo enfureció aún más y me golpeo en el estómago dejándome sin aire, quito su mano de mi muñeca mientras tosía

– Esto pasa por no hacerme caso – dijo jalando mi cabello hacia arriba

– Nos vemos – dolida lo mire irse de la escuela. Más tarde me vi en mi pupitre sentada tocándome el vientre y ensimismada esperaba la hora de salida

no sabía que sucedía, él era muy bueno conmigo y dulce también pero cambiaba demasiado y algo dentro de mí me hacía estar pendiente de ese amor que le tenía, sin embargo, la otra mitad pedía dejarlo y ya no tener nada que ver, era mi primer novio y dudaba que alguien más se fijara tanto en mí, supuse que él tenía problemas en casa y con mi comportamiento solo lo hice enojar, era algo simple y comprendí mejor que debía mantenerme más atenta, tome mi celular y envié un mensaje

"ya no hablare con otro que no seas tú"

"perdona por lo sucedido"

Sonreí queriendo verlo de nuevo

Pasaron unas semanas y mi novio volvió a ser el de antes, tan cálido y afectuoso y también hice mi parte al no hablar con nadie más y cuando alguien me dirigía la palabra solo era rápida y sin verlo contestaba sus preguntas. Nuestra relación avanzo aun nivel mejor donde ya era más fácil andar con el sin temor a echar todo a perder sabiendo cómo comportarme en frente de el

Todo volvió a ser bueno y en una mañana durante un descanso iba bajando por las escalones del segundo piso cuando komiyama me detuvo el paso

– podemos hablar? – dijo, no queriendo nada que ver con ella continúe mi camino, sin embargo, me sujeto del suéter

– Solo quiero hablar – añadió

– sobre qué? – pregunte

– Por lo que te está pasando – respondió

– no me pasa nada, si me disculpas debo ir con mi novio – antes de poder caminar volvió a detenerme

– te está golpeando y aun así lo quieres? No dejes que te siga lastimando hay más chicos en este mundo – dijo, fruncí el ceño y con un golpe quite su mano de encima

– Yo tengo novio –

A partir de ahí la ignore en cualquier momento. Durante las tarde salía con el parque cercano donde nos quedábamos junto a sus amigos a platicar solo que de verdad no podía seguirles el paso con lo que decían y menos comprender el por qué hacían todo eso pero mientras él estuviera feliz no me importaba estar hasta tarde

Habían veces que salíamos y nos besábamos aunque a pesar de querer acostumbrarme no podía dejar de sentirme incomoda cuando acariciaba mis piernas o mis glúteos y cada vez que no quería mi novio me golpeaba en el brazo recordándome que como su novia debía acatar sus órdenes y sobrepasar el disgusto por el amor, no obstante, cuando llegaba a casa tenía que ser lista para que no se interpusieran en lo nuestro así que cada vez usaba ropa de manga larga evitando que me miraran y normalmente cuando me golpeaba en la boca compraba algo helado en la tienda y con eso me cubría la herida desinflamándola, siempre era la misma rutina, llegaba a casa y bajaba la mirada hasta las escaleras por donde subía con mucho silencio aprovechando que mi madre se encontraba en la cocina a esa hora no era difícil entrar a mi habitación, y el último esfuerzo del día lo hacía curando algunas heridas pero nada importante

La graduación no se hallaba lejos y había hecho a un lado más cosas para estar pendiente en mi relación, eran momentos lindos que no podía dejar al olvido y entre mis días antes de la graduación recibí la llamada de yuu y con ánimo respondí

– hola como estas? – escuche su voz

– bien y tú? Había querido hablar pero no me anime pero así quiero charlar – dijo bastante animada

– yo también solo que no he tenido tiempo – repuse

– ya veo…oye por que no salimos otra vez – dijo

– Suena bien aunque primero pediré permiso y te confirmo – su respiración choco con la bocina

– con tu madre? – pregunto

– no con mi novio, tengo que pedirle permiso es un poco celoso – respondí

– oh….enserio necesitas su aprobación? – dijo

– sí, una vez me encontró caminando por la calle y me pregunto muchas cosas, no quiero tener que pasar por lo mismo – escuche un suspiro largo

– está bien, que tal este fin de semana? – dijo

– sí, y en dónde? – pregunte

– pues supongo que en la misma estación del tren – sonreí

– está bien, yo te aviso de cualquier modo – de manera relajada me recosté en mi cama y charlamos duran una hora hasta que nos despedimos con la salida puesta

Pasaron los días en los que pensaba y cuando me arme de valor solo me acerque a mi novio sujetando su mano y con el corazón saltando lo mire a los ojos

– puedo…puedo salir con una amiga? – pregunte

– No – contesto al momento

– pero, pero es una vieja amiga y quiero verla de nuevo – añadí

– No me importa, no puedes ir – dijo, quería insistir más pero no quería tener otra discusión más

– Está bien– desde ese momento guarde silencio y no mencione nada más al respecto, llego el viernes y mientras iba a casa le marque a yuu

– Hola – salude

– hola y si puedes ir? – repuso, quería verla de nuevo solo que tenía miedo de lo que sucediera aun así con valor sonreí

– si entonces a qué hora? – dije

– Que tal a las once, así podremos ir a comer algo – dijo

– está bien, te veré entonces…solo te llamaba para confirmar – mis manos temblaban

– ya espero mañana, nos vemos – nos despedimos y camine a casa

En la noche me duche y estando en la tina mire los moretones en mis brazos un par de moretones que aún no desaparecían y me dolían al tacto por eso pensé en ir por hielo al refrigerador y también usaría el ungüento que mi hermano llevaba a los entrenamientos que le servía para tratar golpes fuertes, esas dos cosas eran las mejores opciones que tenía. En la mañana siguiente Sali de casa con tiempo para llegar a la estación de esperarla solo que me vestí diferente y me cubrí la cabeza con una gorra sumado que llevaba sujeto el cabello, era una mañana tranquila con un clima bastante bueno y en mi espera de entre la gente apareció yuu

– Hola mokochi – saludo, levante la mano

– Hola yuu – se acercó y me miro sorprendida

– cómo has estado? – pregunto tomando mis manos

– Eh bien supongo – dije

– me alegro, vamos hay que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos – dijo

– Si – con una sonrisa ambas caminamos

Viajamos a unas estaciones donde bajamos y anduvimos por una avenida de manera tranquila mirando aparadores

– y como te fue en la escuela? A mí me ha ido bien aunque tuve problemas con algunas materias – dijo

– oh..Pues me fue bien este año incluso tengo nuevas amigos – repuse

– Qué bueno, incluso has cambiado – comento

– si? tú crees? – dije

– sí. Ahora hablas mucho más fuerte – añadió

– no lo había notado aunque es verdad creo – sonreí

–entonces que hacemos primero, vamos a ver la ropa o vamos a comer? – dijo, realmente no me importaba más que hablar con mi amiga y lo demás solo era lo de menos

– A donde quieras ir – respondí

– bueno, veamos la ropa tal vez encontremos algo bueno – dijo con amino y me alegre

Caminamos hacia el interior de una tienda donde mire bastantes vestidos lindos y yuu estaba fascinada

– Ya tiene tiempo que salimos juntas – comente

– es verdad, bueno después de la graduación hay que juntarnos más con komiyama – agrego

– Si…– realmente no quería verla después lo que dijo

– Estaría bien– dije

– genial, entonces por qué no probamos ropa eh...toma este puede que se te vea bien – era uno de color blanco con bordes azules, se veía bastante elegante

– Está bien –

entre al vestidor y mientras me quitaba el pantalón me paralice por no saber qué diría cuando ella viera los punto morados pero respire lento tratando de calmarme, mire el espejo y sabiendo que no podría engañarla volví a ponerme el pantalón y sali

– mejor otro día, lo comprare – dije

– Oh bueno, está bien – se veía un poco preocupada

– pero hay que buscar algo para ti – dije

– Sí, ayúdame – lo siguiente fue buscarle ropa a yuu y al final fuimos solo pagamos y salimos a la acera

– ahora vamos a comer? O quieres visitar otra tienda? – pregunto, realmente no había nada que realmente pudiera hacer más que ver

– A…a comer – conteste

– Bien, elijamos que será – dijo con bastante optimismo en tanto la seguí

Llegamos a un restaurant familiar y nos sentamos en una mesa al otro lado del local donde no tarde en ver el menú teniendo bastante apetito

– y que pedirás? – pregunto yuu

– pues aún no se – miraba que tenían en oferta un filete que se veía grandioso y realmente me rugió más el estomago

– creo que carne, es lo que ordenare – dije

– Oh que bien, yo me iré por una hamburguesa – repuso

– Bueno, hay que llamar al mesero – levanto la mano y miro hacia todos lados

No podía explicarlo bien pero desde hacía unas semanas tenía mucha más hambre de lo normal y apenas podía llenarme con la porción acostumbrada y algo me hacía sospechar de que era el estrés que tenía que me daba muchas ansias, pedí mi comida junto a un vaso de té helado en tanto guarde silencio sin saber de qué platicar

– oye y que tal esta tu hermano? Me han dicho que ganaron el último torneo – dijo

– eh…si, realmente casi no se dé eso – dije desviando la mirada para ver si lo ordenado ya salía

– y has visto anime? – pregunto

– Casi no, ya no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme al corriente – conteste

– lastima, yo tampoco he podido y me estoy aburriendo pero cuando este libre terminare las series que deje – añadió

– que bien. Intentare ver un capitulo diario – dije

– entonces que haces en casa? – pregunto

– llego más tarde así que apenas me da tiempo de comer en ocasiones – respondí

– entiendo, y te da tiempo de hacer la tarea? – pregunto

– a veces, me gana el cansancio así que mejor me duermo – respondí

– pero no bajaran tus calificaciones? – dijo

– Luego lo arreglare – repuse

– oh bueno, ten cuidado con eso – comento

– Si no te preocupes – sonreí bastante relajada

Unos minutos más tarde llego nuestro pedido y sin dudarlo más comí saciando el hambre

para media hora después bebía de mi té helado observando el menú y pensaba bastante en cómo sería la graduación y lo que vendría en el nuevo año, me sentía bastante diferente solo que tenía preocupaciones de que algo sucediera cosa que jamás había tenido

– oye me contaron que tienes novio – dijo yuu y solo levanta la vista a ella

– s..Si, ya tenemos meses saliendo – dije

– ya veo y como te va? – pregunto bastante interesada

– Pues bien, salgo con él y cosas así – replique

– que bien, y como es el? – dijo

– pues muy lindo y es cariñoso conmigo – replique

– y cómo te sientes con él? – icé la vista al techo meditando

– Pues bien creo – respondí, quedo fija en mí

– si…he hablado con komiyama…– enseguida respondí

– lo que ella dijo son mentiras, el me ama – yuu miro mis brazos

– la razón por la que no quisiste probarte el vestido es porque te golpea cierto? – dijo y no pude soportar su mirada

– oye no te diré que lo dejes pero ten cuidado, empieza con unos golpes y terminas en el hospital – dijo

– si continua así trata de buscar a alguien más – agrego con una sonrisa y solo me centre en el menú, a partir de ahí fue mucho más silencio e incomodidad

Aquella salida termino por la tarde unas horas antes del anochecer, nos despedimos en la estación y cada una fue a casa, camine con bastante calma escuchando música teniendo en mi mano la bolsa con el vestido dentro cosa que me hacía tener arrepentimiento por que dudaba que usara el vestido en alguna ocasión pero supuse que podría venderlo o guardarlo para mi prima cuando creciera lo suficiente. Entre mi sosegado andar me encontré a mi novio que me esperaba en la esquina cerca de mi casa

– y a dónde fuiste? – pregunto

– A…a comprar – respondí

– con tu amiga cierto? – pregunto

– te he estado buscando para que saliéramos juntos pero creo que ya no me necesitas – dijo

– no, solo quería verla de nuevo pero no significa que no te quiera – repuse al momento

– entonces por qué saliste cuando te dije que no podías? – quede callada, se acercó y sujeto mi muñeca con fuerza

– no puedo confiar en ti – dijo

– No lo volveré a hacer – replique

– No saldré más con nadie – me miro a los ojos y sujeto mi quijada

– Promételo – mis manos temblaron

– No saldré con nadie más y no hablare con nadie más – mi novio sonrío y me soltó

– Está bien – enseguida soltó una bofetada que me arrojo al suelo

– Eso es para que recuerdes que no rompas tus promesas – volví a ponerme de pie asintiendo

– Nos vemos – se alejó en otra dirección y me fui a casa

El tiempo fue lento y la graduación pasó y ya me encontraba en un grado elevado, en el lapso nos tocó juntos en la misma aula y era bastante más agradable estar con el más tiempo y por ello cumplí mi promesa como lo había dicho y me concentre en mejorar la relación. Mi rutina cambio nuevamente y mucho de lo que conocía cambio como el maestro de matemáticas que llego para reemplazar al anterior que murió, era alguien joven quien nos habló bastante bien y por lo que podía ver era un gran profesor que nos explicaba todo dejándonos con pocas dudas y en esos días ofreció tutorías para quienes necesitábamos ayuda además de que yo no iba bien en mis calificaciones que no eran la gran cosa pero no eran un dolor de cabeza, entre todos los que teníamos bajas calificaciones fui la que volvió al salón, sin embargo, fue muy difícil ya que Sali junto a mi novio rumbo a la calle y caminamos una cuadras con los amigos de mi pareja

– no…no puedo ir con ustedes – dije

– por qué? – pregunto

– eh…tengo que ir a casa temprano – respondí –

Y por qué? – pregunto

– Bueno la familia de mi prima va a venir y quieren que la valla a recibir – conteste

– Ya veo, bueno mañana tendrás que venir – dijo

– sí, nos vemos – continúe mi camino en dirección a mi casa y entre la distancia cambie el rumbo volviendo al colegio a toda prisa, subí los escalones pensando que el nuevo maestro ya se habría marchado al ver que nadie se presentó a su tutoría aun así no desistí y llegue mirándolo poniéndome nerviosa

– to…todavía? – pregunte no completando la frase al ver que el maestro era alguien lindo

– Si adelante toma asiento –respondió sonriendo y asentí andando hasta mi asiento –

Por qué no te sientas aquí? – dijo y apenas pudiendo verlo me acomode en el asiento de la presidenta, con mis manos en mis piernas levante mi mirada

– parece que solo seremos los dos, a ver si en estos días se van uniendo más – dijo y pude ver su cara quedando paralizada

– y que se te dificulta? – preguntó, mi cuerpo reacciono y baje la vista

– Bueno comenzaremos a repasar lo antes visto en el anterior año y avanzaremos así – lo escuche sacando mi cuaderno y pronto mire hacia el pizarrón

– si las reconoces? –había visto esas operaciones antes solo que realmente no las había comprendido de todo, con eso inicio la primer tutoría

Al paso de la hora el maestro hablo

– mañana vendrás? – con la mentira dicha no me tenía seguro responder

– tienes buen potencial y si continuas a si lograras tener una buena calificación en el examen final – dijo, quede bastante extrañada de oír palabras de aliento

– te ha comido el gato la lengua? – simplemente no sabía cómo responder

– Si tienes algún problema puedes decirme – queriendo hablar recordaba mi promesa y temblé, sin esperarlo levanto mi barbilla y quede fijo en sus ojos

– que tienes? – simplemente hui de él y corrí a casa

Durante aquella noche mientras estaba acostada apague mi teléfono no deseando que mi novio me estuviera llamando, y en la mente recordaba sus ojos llenos de un brillo que hizo latir mi corazón nerviosamente y tenía una sensación en mi estómago que ya había olvidado desde hacía tiempo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo cinco

En la lejanía escuche al tren llegar, alerta me puse de pie observando por las ventanas y con el movimiento del tren pausándose camine observando por las ventanas, en cada vagón habían muchas personas moviéndose hacia las puertas pero no la encontré, las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros fueron saliendo, levante la vista buscándola , sin embargo, de entre todos la encontré y no espere, atravesé el tumulto

– Tomoko – dije

volteo a verme sorprendiéndose y huyo. Corrí detrás hasta que sujete su mano

– Tomoko – sus ojos se humedecieron

– po…por qué has venido? – pregunto sollozando

– no te dejare – respondí

ella empezó a llorar y se arrojó a mi pecho llorando, con el corazón en un punto de quiebre la abrace

Cuando sosegó su melancolía nos sentamos en una banca, sujetaba mi playera con fuerza manteniendo su cabeza pagada a mí, con el celular en mano escribí un mensaje

"hola, sobre la cita podríamos salir otro día? Me salió un asunto y no creo poder ir por ti, discúlpame"

La abrace de nuevo

– Vamos a casa – susurre

– Aun no – dijo

– pero tus padres, estarán preocupados – No se movía

– están en otro lugar, no hay nadie en casa – su voz era muy tierna

– ya veo, que quieres hacer? – pregunte

– No me dejes sola – con esa calma mire hacia un local de café y me levante siendo jalado hacia la banca

– No me dejes – no sabiendo cómo actuar me aproxime a su oído

– Desayunemos – tardo unos minutos pero se incorporó aun sujeta a mi como una niña pequeña, me siguió con mirando hacia todos lados como si hubiera algo por lo que temía

Ordene por ambos y entre la comida pensaba, ella había tenido el pensamiento de suicidarse por todo aquello que la aquejaba y estando sola sus sentimientos la traicionaron con esos pensamientos y una culpa más venía a mi como si de una tajada cortaran mi corazón

– y cuando llegaran tus padres? – pregunte

– En unos días –

acaricie su cabeza

– quieres visitar Kioto? – Tomoko hizo la mirada y fue lo más tierno que vi y retire la mirada

– Si – respondió, me cubrí la boca por lo linda que se veía

– entonces vámonos – con más calma me tomo del brazo aun cabizbaja y salimos hasta el estacionamiento

Dentro toque mi cara y suspire por lo que iba a hacer

– No conozco Kioto pero puedo investigar a donde ir – comente

asintió con la cabeza. Con el celular busque información y lo más popular era el castillo por ello coloque el GPS

– Vamos entonces – encendí el auto y salimos rápido

Aun no me acostumbraba a estar con ella pero podía notar que aún estaba triste, veía por la ventana de la puerta totalmente perdida en el infinito

– Tomoko enserio querías hacerlo? – pregunte con seriedad

– creo que si – contesto, con la misma seriedad aclare la garganta

– y no pensaste en cómo reaccionarían todos al enterarse? – dije

– Incluso a mí me afectaría – Tomoko abrazo sus piernas

– así era mejor…ya no sería una molestia para nadie y…menos para ti – dijo, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba Tomoko y tardaría en reparar las heridas que tenia

– prométeme que no lo intentaras – dije

– Por favor promételo – la mire un momento mientras Tomoko guardaba silencio

– No puedo – bramo

– por qué? – pregunte

– no hay por qué prometerlo, simplemente seguiré molestando a todos – dijo, íbamos en la carretera pero me detuve a la orilla y solo me quede observándola

– No quiero perderte de esa manera – los ojos de Tomoko se iluminaron y se sonrojo

– enserio? Lo dices enserio? – me di cuenta de lo dicho y no soporte verla a los ojos

– yo y tu familia nos preocuparíamos mucho además tus amigas también se pondrían triste si te sucede algo – dije

– Ya veo – se acomodó bien sobre el asiento mirando

– Vamos – dijo

con su cambio de actitud solo sonreí y conduje. Durante el transcurso del viaje ella sonreía lo que me alegro mucho más

Para la tarde llegamos al castillo, y era mucho más grande que lo que imaginaba

– Estaremos unas horas así que aprovecha el tiempo – dije

– No conozco mucho estos lugares así que podríamos unirnos a un tour – añadí mirando hacia la entrada

– está bien – hacia un clima excelente y camine unos pasos antes de que Tomoko me sujetara del brazo andando conmigo

– No te dejare así que puedes soltarme – comente

– No…así me siento mejor – repuso, con la pena de ser visto con Tomoko quien parecía más joven solo me serene sin querer prestar atención a los demás

Caminamos juntos hasta el pequeño puesto de tours, había bastante gente y también extranjeros que esperaban tomando fotografías

– me puedes esperar? – pregunte, negó con la cabeza y me recordó a una niña pequeña

– Solo será un momento mientras pido información – dije, repitió la misma acción y solté aire

– Bien vamos – llegue y mire los paquetes que ofrecían, habían algunos para extranjeros con traductores pero tome uno sencillo que nos llevaría por gran parte del lugar y pague aunque se me hizo un poco caro la tarifa. En una banca de acero esperamos al guía mientras miraba a las chicas extranjeras que a decir verdad eran bastante lindas con su cabello rubio y piel blanca, Tomoko continuaba prensando mi brazo

– Tomoko cuéntame que ha pasado – dije mirándola, ocultando sus ojos se apoyó aún más en mi mano


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo seis

Comprendí el porqué de todo el dolor que cargaba Tomoko y no pude resistirme a abrazarla

– No tengas miedo – susurre, sus manos se movieron hasta mi espalda

– Te ayudare a superarlo – añadí

Con esa tierna fuerza apretó y escuche una pequeña risa

– Hueles raro – comento

Incline la cabeza a la izquierda

– Es que no tuve tiempo de ducharme – repuse

– Me gusta – dijo y solo sentí mi cara arder

– creo que ya es hora de que nos juntemos con el grupo – dije

– Está bien –

Nos pusimos de pie y agarraba mi brazo menos fuerte que antes pero no se despegó para nada de mí

El tour inicio con un grupo mediano y habían dos líderes con una bandera en mano que nos fueron enseñando los castillos y era bastante rustico el lugar cosa que era relajante, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar Kioto y aunque no fue planeado me sentía bastante ansioso de estar ahí, en el pequeño viaje de explicación Tomoko miraba hacia todos lados

– oye cuando salgamos quieres ir a comer? – pregunte

– Sí, estaría bien – contesto, entre la caminata llegamos a los jardines donde nos dieron un descanso y mientras tanto nos acercamos al lago y mire los patos

– entonces tu familia no estará preocupada? – dije

– no….fueron lejos y no volverán hasta dentro de algunos días –

Había sido lista con respecto a eso pero no podía dejarle por el momento además necesitaba un momento de descanso por ello la acompañaría el resto del día y la llevaría a casa e intentaría de que no volviera a pensar en suicidarse o en otro tipo de daño así misma

– o…Oji – dijo titubeando

– que sucede? – Volteo a otro lado

– nada solo…que…quería decirlo – respondió, toque su cabeza sonriendo

Después de una larga caminata por todo el terreno salimos y aquellos guías se despidieron de todo el grupo, con todos andando a su camino nos dirigimos al estacionamiento con toda tranquilidad, no obstante, una chica se acerco

– Hola – saludo

– Hola – era alguien bastante linda

– Te he visto en el grupo y bueno pensé que podríamos ir a comer juntos – dijo

–También podría venir tu hermana – añadió, con curiosidad levante la ceja

– gracias pero no, vamos a otro lugar – dije

– oh, está bien, bueno hasta luego – asentí y continuamos caminando

Entramos al vehículo y con el volante en mano voltee a verla

– no quieres estar atrás? – pregunte

– Así podrías dormir mientras busco donde comer – añadí

– Aquí estoy bien – repuso

– bueno, con la calma encendí el auto y di marcha

Con el GPS del teléfono guiándonos recorrí hasta un pequeño local de la comida y me venían muchas preguntas a la mente sobre Tomoko pero me guarde las dudas y voltee a verla un momento

– enserio no quieres dormir? – volví a preguntar

– saliste muy de noche y siquiera he desayunado o sí? – Bajo la vista al asiento

– No, quiero estar despierta – me estacione y apague el motor

– bueno, vamos –

Sali junto a ella y mire el establecimiento

– Parece un buen lugar – comente

– Si – volvía a sujetar mi brazo. Al entrar nos acomodamos en una mesa y después de ordenar la mire bastante tímida

– Cuando regresemos habla con tus amigas y trata de volver a tener amistades – dije y Tomoko asintió con la cabeza

– También habla con tus padres, ellos podrán darte apoyo – añadí, coloco sus manos en sus ojos y pude oír su llanto

– Ellos te quieren – asentía mientras sollozaba

– Bueno por ahora relájate y no pienses demasiado – dije, se limpió las lagrimas

– T…también voy a hablar con él, para poner las cosas claras – dijo

– está bien, si necesitas ayuda dime para que te cuide y él no quiera otra vez golpearte – con una sonrisa suspiro

– aquí esta lo que pidieron –

Durante aquella tarde almorzamos, tenía planeado volver ese día aunque primero debía dormir unas horas ya que el cansancio del día anterior ya cobraba el esfuerzo y no quería manejar con el riesgo de quedarme dormido, bebía jugo de naranja y solo voltee a ver a Tomoko, esperaba que ella se durmiera en los asientos traseros del auto y aprovechar para descansar también antes de regresar a casa pero continuaba enérgica

– o….ojo podemos ir a caminar? – pregunto ,sorprendido levante la ceja

– no estas fatigada? Llevamos despiertos muchas horas y no creo que hayas dormido – dije

– por favor si? – sus ojos se veían bastante brillantes aunque su voz continuaba triste, realmente quería descansar pero no podía negarme

– Está bien pero no hay que alejarnos mucho – dije, volvió a asentir, terminamos con lo debido y volvimos a la calle y con el auto seguro caminamos

Sin dirección subimos por una calle y sujetos llegamos a la cima de una colina, el clima era bastante tranquilo con el cielo despejado y suspirando gire a verla

– y como siguen tus brazos? – pregunte

– Bien, ya la mayoría de moretones han desaparecido – estiro el brazo y remango su blusa mostrándome su brazo

– Has mejorado bastante – dije, su piel ya retomaba el color natural

– Sabes esta en mi primer caminata que doy sin tener miedo – comento, una tristeza invadió mi cuerpo y toque de nuevo su cabeza

– Ya no te preocupes – agregue, Tomoko sonrió

– o…Oji volverás a dar clases extras? – pregunto

– aun no tengo idea, pero tal vez sea pronto – conteste

– y harás algo en estas vacaciones? – pregunto

– Pues adelantare temas y tal vez salga a pasear de vez en cuando, realmente no sé qué hare – dije riendo

– oh….está bien – repuso

– pue….puedo ir a tu casa? – pregunto, ya que ella era menor la gente podría mal interpretar y lo menos que deseaba era tener problemas

– para qué? – respondí

– Para ayudarte un poco...podría limpiar o algo, quisiera recompensarte – dijo

– no es necesario, casi siempre limpio y nada esta desordenado – bajo la vista al suelo

– eh….podría haber algo – dijo

– Podrías acompañarme a comprar, de vez en cuando necesito salir por suministros – ella sonrió bastante animada, en la cima nos detuvimos a mirar el paisaje y me apoye en un árbol

– y has estado casado? – pregunto, quede sorprendido

– eh, no…por qué lo dices? – replique

– es que tienes una linda casa y bueno sabes haces las labores – dijo, rasque mi cabeza

– Es que he vivido solo por un tiempo y bueno aprendes todo eso – dije – entiendo – nos quedamos unas horas más en ese lugar

Sentados permanecimos cerca del anochecer y adormilado cabeceaba

– Me gusta esta vista – comento Tomoko

– si….esta muy linda – bostece, el sol ya estaba para ocultarse entre las montañas, Tomoko se apoyó en mi sin aparta la vista del horizonte. Por cada momento la luz se volvía carmesí y las tinieblas ya iban gobernando el firmamento hasta que una simple línea delgada de luz se fue extinguiendo

– Ya hay que volver – dijo

– Si – nos incorporamos y regresamos por el mismo camino

En el auto solo mire la hora en mi teléfono y también un mensaje de Idai

"no hay problema, espero que estés bien ya será la próxima " exhale, me sentía bastante mal pero ya no podía hacer nada, mire hacia alrededor

– deberíamos buscar donde pasar la noche – dije

– estas bien? – pregunto

– Te veo algo preocupado – agrego . Solo estoy cansado, con unas horas de descanso estaré mejor – repuse con tranquilidad

– Entonces vamos – asentí entrando al auto y conduje con el GPS como guía hasta una posada no muy lejos

Entramos hasta la recepción

– una habitación para dos – dije

– buenas noches, déjeme ver si tenemos alguna – dijo la encargada, mire un reloj de pared y era tarde

– Tenemos una – dijo

– La quiero – tecleo un momento

– Bien, regístrense aquí – nos dio un cuaderno donde coloque mi nombre y mi firma y luego lo pase a Tomoko

– entonces por cuánto será? – pregunto

– Solo una noche – respondí enseguida

– Bueno, mañana se le cobrara…– entregue mi tarjeta y después me dieron la llave

– enseguida los guiaran hasta su cuarto –

Nos llevaron hasta la puerta

– Que disfruten su estadía – dijo el botones y después solo se marchó, entramos y mira la habitación que era amplia, y con calma revise todo solo para estar seguro y el baño se veía bastante limpio

– kuroki puedes bañarte si lo deseas – dije andando a la cama

– Si – dijo, ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana en tanto saque mi teléfono

"hola, podríamos salir la siguiente semana si es que aun quieres" escribí

– Entonces tomare un baño – dijo Tomoko

– está bien, si algo se te ofrece llámame – no aparte la vista de mi celular y solo me recosté escuchando mi espalda crujir y con molestia toque me cabeza por no tener idea de lo que me sucedía, era como si dos partes de mi estuvieran luchando por querer decidir qué hacer, apague mi teléfono y solo encendí la televisión tratando de distraer mi mente. Con el ruido logre sosegar mi estruendoso interior y suspire aliviado, pasaron quince minutos cuando escuche su voz

– Oji! – me puse de pie y anduve hacia la puerta del baño – que pasa? – pregunte

– podrías pasarme una bata? Olvide tomarla – replico, mire con cuidado y tome una

– Voy a abrir – siendo cuidadoso metí el brazo y lo estire cerrando los ojos

– aquí esta –cuando lo sujeto saque mi brazo enseguida

– Gracias – me aleje

– Sí, si hay algo pídelo – volví a la cama

Momentos después salió Tomoko con la bata puesta

– Ya puedes bañarte – dijo

– Esta buena el agua – añadió

– En un momento iré – resentía el cansancio y no quería moverme demasiado

– quieres cenar? – pregunte

– eh…aun no – respondió

– Me duchare – con pocas ganas me incorpore y camine hasta el baño. Con el agua mojándome me sentí muy relajado y debía mantenerme listo a lo que fuera a suceder afrontándome a los problemas. Sali con una bata de igual manera y me senté de vuelta en la cama con los brazos sobre la cama y gire a ver a Tomoko quien yacía acostada mirándome

– quieres algo? – pregunte, ella se puso roja

– C…cenar – respondió muy nerviosa

– está bien, llamare a recepción algo en especial? – dije

– eh….lo que quieras – se comportaba muy rara

– Veré que hay – lo primero que hice fue pedir el menú y después ordene, esperando me fui a vestir y con el cuerpo más ligero fui al balcón a tomar aire

Más tarde llamaron a la puerta y con rapidez atendí

– Servicio a la habitación – dijo del otro lado de la puerta, abrí enseguida y entro dejando la comida en la mesa

– alguna otra cosa? – pregunto

– No gracias – respondió Tomoko

– Bueno, disfruten su estadía –se retiró y de nuevo solos la mire

– esperemos que este delicioso – comente

– Si – nos sentamos e iniciamos a comer, entre cada bocado que daba miraba a Tomoko bastante feliz

– estas bien solo con la bata? – pregunte

– si…me siento cómoda – contesto

– ya veo…no tienes frio? – dije, me sentía nervioso de pensar

– No – volvió a tornarse roja

– Lle…llevo ropa interior – mejor solo me centre en mi plato

– ha…hay café por si quieres un poco – dije

– Si – cada quien se incomodó a su manera aun así cenamos

Termine primero y volví al balcón sentándome y mire el cielo de Kioto, cerré los ojos un momento y respire lento por lo bien que me sentía, era como si los problemas no existieran, exhalando escuche pasos detrás mío

– quieres café? – pregunto sosteniendo la jarra y una taza

– Si por favor – sirvió y me entrego la taza acompañándome desde la otra silla. Sorbí el humeante café

– nos iremos temprano? – pregunto

– Después del desayuno – conteste

– y no te ha llamado tu familia? – pregunte

– no, mande unos mensajes a mi amiga yuu y espero que los vea – replico

– Ya verás que con el tiempo volverán a hablar – añadí

– sí, también lo espero – abrí un ojo y se veía bastante atrapada en sus pensamientos. Termine mi café y me levante

– puedo ver tu mano? – me incline y quedo mirándome

– eh?...– asintió y la levanto, la sujete y sonreí

– Me alegro que ya no tengas miedo – Tomoko se ruborizo

– Es….es que….– sus labios temblaban y se volvía cada vez más carmesí

– bueno iré adentro, si quieres puedes ver la televisión – con sueño me acosté en la cama y me cobije, no tardo tanto tiempo cuando Tomoko cerro el balcón y prendió el televisor, cambio de canales y lo dejo en uno, con el ruido apague la luz de la mitad de mi cuarto tapándome completamente quedando dormido un momento sin tiempo cuando desperté escuchando mi nombre

– Oji – fui movido del brazo

– qué pasa? – pregunte con sueño

– puedo dormir contigo? – respondió

– Tengo un poco de miedo – me moví a la otra mitad

– Si – la escuche y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sin embargo, detuve mis pensamientos aclarando que sucedería nada y reí en silencio

– Oji…Oji puedo abrazarte? – de vuelta mi pulso se disparó y no quería voltear con el riesgo de verla solo en ropa interior o eso imaginaba

– puedo? – con gemidos silenciosas de no saber qué hacer me cubrí la boca

– s...si, no hay problema – tenía la cobija y solo sentí la presión de sus brazos cerca de mi pecho, todo el cansancio desapareció de mi cuerpo siendo suplantado por una turbia oleada de sentimientos, siendo un adulto era demasiado débil

Tal vez el tiempo paso muy deprisa que no pude medir el tiempo solo la escuche de nuevo

– estas despierto? – pregunto moviéndome

– Si…– pego su cabeza en mi espalda

– Oji….tienes una relación con la profesora Idai? – perplejo quise girar pero me quede sujeto a mi almohada

– es que una vez los encontré en el pasillo juntos y se besaron – recordé ese día

– aun no lo sé – conteste, escuche su risa y luego volvió a abrazarme con fuerza

– Hasta mañana – el silencio volvió y solo me centre en dormir

Desperté al medio día y alarmado me levante

– Tomoko ya despierta – dije tocando su hombro

– que sucede? – pregunto adormilada

– Ya es tarde – con quietud reviso su teléfono y abrió enseguida los ojos

– que tonta! – exclamo corriendo al baño

Me coloque mis zapatos enseguida llamando a recepción, arregle algunas cosas y para cuando Tomoko salió solo abrí la puerta

– Es hora – dije

– Si – no cargábamos nada, llegamos hasta la recepción aun con sueño

– Buenas tardes – saludo la encargada

– buenas tardes, ya está lo que pedí? – respondí

– en unos minutos lo traerán, disfrutaron su estadía? –

Charle en mi espera, no obstante, con el día andando al momento de que llego mi pedido pague y juntos fuimos al auto. Ya dentro encendí el motor

– quieres desayunar? – pregunte

– Si – le entregue un vaso con café

– Perdí algo de fruta y unos emparedados – lo saque de la bolsa

– tal vez lleguemos por el atardecer – dije

– y tú no comerás? – pregunto

– Más tarde – di marcha al automóvil

En la carretera encendí el estéreo para oír música mientras Tomoko comía el desayuno con calma

– sabes es triste que por un motivo así nos reunimos – dijo, gire un momento

– No te preocupes por eso, ahora mira hacia delante a un camino mejor – repuse tratando de persuadirla a recordar

– pero me alegro que estuvieras para mí – dijo con una sonrisa y quede apenado por lo linda que se veía en ese momento

Kilómetros pasaron y antes de que cayera por completo la noche llegamos al frente de su casa

– Si necesitas algo llámame – dije, sus ojos se entrecerraban

– Tomoko ya llegamos a tu casa –toque su hombro y la moví

– vamos, es hora de que entre a casa – añadí, trate de despertarla pero estaba a punto de dormirse y apenas respondía, no había manera de que la llevara a casa porque los vecinos se darían cuenta

– Tomoko vamos despierta – abrió los ojos

– Quiero dormir – dijo, sin más opciones fui a la otra puerta tomándola en brazos

– Despierta – dije, abrió los ojos

– vamos tienes que abrir la puerta de tu casa – pase por la rejilla hasta el pórtico, movió la vista a la puerta

– la llave está en esa maseta –

Pensé en dejarla sobre el suelo e irme pero no era del todo correcto así que con más esfuerzo me agache a buscar la dicha llave, con cuidado moví mi mano por donde estaba la maceta y sin ver la sentí con el tacto de los dedos, tomoko no pesaba mucho, sin embargo, era incomodo

Logre abrir la puerta y mire el interior

– Voy a entrar – dije en voz alta, camine hasta la sala de la casa

– Ya estas dentro, te dejare en el sillón, si puedes andar ve a tu cama – dije

me acomode para dejarla encima, no obstante, me tenía abrazado del cuello y no quería despegarse

– ya estás aquí, ten una buena noche – fue algo duro pero logre zafarme y sonreí al verla feliz

– Nos vemos – antes de poder moverme ella sujeto mi mano

– Oji quiero decirte algo – hablaba alargando palabras

– qué es? – pregunte

– algo importante – con curiosidad me toque la barbilla

– qué es? puedes decirlo – ella guardo silencio un momento

– Tiene que ser al oído, es un secreto – dijo

me incline con suma lentitud con el oído de lado, Tomoko sujeto mi cabeza y aproximo su boca

– Te quiero –

en ese instante rápidamente me encontré en sus labios otra vez, como la primera vez mis fuerzas se iban de mi cuerpo y entre mi poca razón me separe cubriéndome la boca

– Nos vemos Tomoko –

fui hasta mi auto y dentro solo me tape la cara que me ardía porque había sido vencido por una chica de instituto

Volví a casa para la noche, había cerrado la casa de Tomoko y no tenía más preocupaciones solo que aun tenia cierto miedo de que ella quisiera intentarlo de nuevo por ello mande un mensaje

"si quieres hablar de algo puedes decírmelo"

También mande otro mensaje a Idai

"espero que te encuentres bien, ten una linda noche"

Me acosté en mi desordenada cama y cerré los ojos

En la mañana desperté aun con sueño y forzándome hice mi desayuno para después tener que limpiar lo que tenía entre ropa y el resto del día ya decidiría que hacer

Para la tarde me encontraba en mi sala leyendo un libro, relajado hojeaba cada página y con el silencio reinando me sentía bien, había almorzado una hora antes y tenía planeado continuar adelantando clases y también entrenar. Entre mi tiempo de quietud sonreí por la nostalgia

Aisuru estuvo enojada unos días más después de mi pelea y apenas me hablaba aunque en el receso iba conmigo a mi lugar y se quedaba en silencio, era como un fantasma maldiciéndome o eso imaginaba cuando me seguía

– hasta cuando me aplicaras la ley del hielo? – pregunte, solo hizo un ruido y continuo comiendo, mi intención era quedarme hasta después del receso así que solo intente dormir, con las manos como almohada cerré los ojos hasta que sentí una rama picarme la cara y estuvo así unos minutos hasta que logro enojarme

– ya basta! – exclame y solo hizo ese mismo ruido

– Ya vete, me quedare a dormir – añadí, me acomode de la misma manera y como la anterior vez pico mi cara, solté un suspiro largo mirándola y ella seguía con el mismo ceño fruncido

– Sabes que mejor me voy a otro lado – me levante y sali de mi escondite andando cerca de donde se depositaba la basura había veces que apestaba pero tenía una buena sombra cercana y solamente por las tardes iban así que era un lugar perfecto para dormir

Camine despacio, sin embargo, no iba solo ya que detrás iba aisuru que de reojo notaba que me miraba bastante fijo y el peso en mis hombros incremento, llegue a donde iba a quedarme pero ella seguía atrás y me detuve

– Vete a clases – dije volteando y devuelta inflo su mejilla, era molesta y no descansaría nada con ella, exhale y camine hasta el salón. Ella volvió a hablarme una semana después cuando caminaba a la puerta principal, con mi mochila en mano pensaba en irme a beber algo en algún local cuando de la nada llego y me toco el hombro

– ahora a dónde vas? – Pregunto

– Por ahí – respondí

– no iras a pelear cierto? – De nuevo pregunto

– No, solo iré a pasar el rato – me sujeto la mano

– No vayas a pelear – se veía preocupada

– Solo iré a tomar algo, si quieres puedes venir – se veía preocupada

– Solo iré a tomar algo, si quieres puedes venir – ella sonrió

Fue a mi lado mirando los alrededores

– y a dónde vamos? – Pregunto

– A un bar – conteste y quedo sorprendida

– esos lugares no son para nosotros – comento

– Solo es una broma, hay un restaurant familiar cerca – añadí sonriendo y ella solo se puso roja

– Eres un tonto – bramo cosa que me hizo reír. Juntos entramos y quede parado

– qué vez? – pregunto

– no hay barra – conteste

– es que has ido a bares de verdad? – dijo tomando mi brazo arrastrándome hasta una mesa

Sentados mire el menú

– entonces has ido a bares? – Pregunto

– eh…..no – respondí

– Los pensaste demasiado – dijo

– No he ido a ninguno – quedo fija en mí

– Bueno, voy a ordenar – añadí, llame a la mesera y ambos pedimos

Aisuru me observaba

– no te has metido a lugares para mayores verdad? – dijo, sonreí bastante sorprendido por su actitud de madre

– No – respondí, continuo mirándome por unos minutos hasta que solo suspiro

– Solo por esta vez te creeré – dijo con ánimo

– Gracias – se relajó y miro por la ventana

– has pensado que harás después de la escuela? – pregunto

– no lo sé, trabajar supongo – conteste

– y que tal en algo más profesional como contador, he visto que eres el mejor en matemáticas o también podrías trabajar en un banco – dijo llena de energía

– Eso suena a demasiados números – repuse

– entonces solo piensas en trabajar de manera física? Yo quiero ser maestra de primaria para ayudar a los niños o también podría de secundaria – dijo

Se veía demasiado animada

– Eres una ñoña – comente

– y tu un bestia tonta – me cruce de brazos y reí, fue bastante agradable

Para más tarde salimos y caminamos juntos de nuevo andando a nuestras casas

– oye tienes algo que hacer mañana? – pregunto

– No, estaré en casa tal vez durmiendo – respondí

– Entiendo, sabes mañana abra una exhibición de pasteles y si quieres podríamos ir – dijo

– no lo sé – añadí

– Habrá bastantes cosas y también podrías probar – voltee un momento

– No suena tan mal – no mucho de mi gusto ir a esa clase de eventos pero eran pasteles

– Tu dime cuando nos vemos – agregue

– Está bien….– fue una plática hasta que llegamos a la esquina donde cada camino se dividía

En la tarde del siguiente día llegamos a la plaza comercial y había demasiadas personas

– y ahora a dónde? – Pregunte

– Sígueme –

Volvió a tomarme del brazo y me llevo hasta el fondo y entramos a una clase de salón grande

– Vamos – me arrastro de nuevo

Recorrimos unas mesas donde mostraban pasteles de boda muy grande y podría decir que eran obras de arte, ella me tenía el brazo y apenas podía alejarme cosa que quería hacer e irme a comer algo diferente en forma más solitaria

– oye veamos ese –

Al final después de estar por bastantes mesas y escuchando explicaciones llegamos a la zona de prueba y espere un poco mirando que tipo de postres habían hecho

– Toma, este puede gustarte – me entrego una rebanada y probé enseguida

– Este rico – sonrió

– Sí, hay otro de frutas que está hecho con crema –

No podía negar que todo se veía muy delicioso y eso me motivo a quedarme un momento más

Salimos del centro comercial y ella continuaba hablando sobre muchas cosas

– quieres ir por helado? – Pregunte

– Si – no sabía explicarlo pero me gustaba pasar el tiempo con aisuru

Desperté más tarde y me sentía muy feliz por alguna razón, camine hacia el patio trasero para regar las plantas y en el camino revise mi celular

"hola Oji, gracias por ayudarme y espero que estés bien y si necesitas algo puedes llamarme" era un mensaje de Tomoko

"lindo día, espero que tengas un lindo día y sobre la cita pues tu decide a donde ir yo estaré ansiosa"

Me senté sobre el césped y solo respondí

"me alegro Tomoko, por el momento estoy bien y solo preocúpate de estar bien mientras llega tu familia"

"voy a buscar un mejor lugar e iremos juntos, solo dame tiempo"

Arranque hiervas malas en el pequeño jardín

Fue un día bastante tranquilo y las vacaciones aún tenían bastantes días en terminarse


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo siete

Las vacaciones terminaron y logre salir con Idai un par de ocasiones a diferentes partes y fue muy divertido estar con ella hasta la noche, ya el ultimo día lo pase en casa escuchando música y preparando mis cosas para el nuevo semestre escolar en el cual despediría a los alumnos de tercer grado y de alguna manera me entristecía

En aquella mañana llegue temprano y apenas volviendo a adaptarme me senté en mi escritorio a dejar mis nuevas cosas

– hola como estas? – dijo Idai

– bien, y tú? La pasaste bien? – me puse de pie

– pues bien con energías y fue bastante divertido – se miraba muy enérgica

– Ya veo – hablamos unos minutos antes de que me fuera a mi salón. Entre normalmente saludando a todos dando una clase solo para reforzar lo visto anteriormente y entre el tiempo de espera mientras respondían ejercicios mire que tenía un mensaje de Tomoko

"puedes ayudarme? No quiero que él me moleste durante el receso"

La mire disimuladamente y escribí rápidamente

"te veré afuera"

Guarde mi celular para proseguir con mi trabajo, pasando la hora me despedí y fui a la puerta adelantándome unos metros a esperar, fue en un momento de silencio antes de escuchar pasos y la muchedumbre, voltee y salió aprisa andando hasta mí. Con discreción caminamos juntos y llegamos hasta la sala de maestros donde deje mis cosas y antes de salir me encontré con Idai

– quieres comer juntos? – pregunto

–eh, ahora estoy ocupado – conteste

– lo siento – afuera Tomoko esperaba y me pare delante de ella

– donde quieres comer? – pregunte

– En el pasillo –

no vi problema y caminamos hasta una parte solitaria y ella se sentó a comer , de pie comía mi barra energética

– y que ha pasado? Te molesto? – pregunte

– no…bueno en la mañana quiso que me escapara de clases con el – contesto

– Si quiere hacerte algo dime – repuse

– sí, gracias….y como estuvieron sus vacaciones? – pregunto

– Tranquilas – respondí

– no me llamaste para que te ayudara – comento

– No fue necesario, pude comprar todo – dije

– Comprendo, aunque estuve esperando tu llamada – añadió con un tono frio

En el pasillo escuche pasos y solo mire a Idai aproximarse

– Así que aquí estas – dijo

– Si – llego hasta donde nosotros

– sucede algo? – pregunto

– Solo platicábamos – replique

– es sobre aquel chico? – miro a Tomoko que bajo la vista al suelo

– Si quieres puedo ayudarte, algunas alumnas me han dicho que tenías problemas pero no te habías acercado a nadie –

A partir de ahí ellas hablaron sobre lo sucedido y Tomoko con algo de confianza platico lo que sucedió con aquel chico e Idai escuchaba atentamente en tanto solo quede en silencio cuidando. Me gusto verla hablar con otra persona

Minutos antes de que terminara el receso me despedí de Tomoko y fui a preparar la siguiente clase

Para el final de las clases ya en camino al estacionamiento Idai se acercó conmigo

– podemos hablar? – pregunto

– Por supuesto – me llevo de nuevo al salón del club de cocina

– Es sobre ese chico el ex de kuroki – serio preste atención

– las chicas me han ayudado a conseguir información y trajeron unos videos sobre una pelea que tuvieron hacer poco y se ven las caras de los estudiantes – dijo

– Oh eso es increíble, ahora podemos intervenir – brame emocionado

– sí, aunque con algunos no podremos hacer nada más que expulsarlos – dijo con algo de preocupación

– Ya veo, pero no podemos hacer nada mas – dije

– Sí, me hubiera gustado poder haberlo evitado – añadió

– sí, bueno ahora centrémonos en como mejoraremos – dije

– entonces hablare con los otros maestros y nos juntaremos – asentí

Me quede con ella una media hora más en tanto las chicas llegaron e iniciaron a practicar su cocina

– Entonces nos vemos mañana – dije

– sí, ten una lindo resto del día – dijo

– Igualmente –

Me regrese a mi rumbo y llegue al estacionamiento, abrí mi coche y escuche pasos, busque el origen y era Tomoko

– tienes un club? – pregunte

– No – acomode mi maletín sobre el otro asiento

– entonces por qué no te has ido? – se aproximo

– Me están esperando afuera – supuse que era aquel tipo

– quieres que te lleve? – pregunte y asintió, no tardo cuando salimos y partí a casa de Tomoko

– te dijo algo? – pregunte

– Quise hablar pero él no escucha, quería que fuera con él y sus amigos – replico

– Comprendo, bueno entonces háblale por teléfono y termina lo que quede de relación – añadí

– sí, quiero que él lo entienda – dijo

– Está bien – la lleve hasta el frente de su hogar

– Bueno nos vemos – abrió la puerta

– mañana si sucede lo mismo puedes traerme? – pregunto

– Sí, no hay problema – entro a su casa

Al día siguiente me encontré en una reunión durante el receso y hablábamos al respecto a lo que haríamos ya que eran bastantes personas las involucradas no podíamos solo expulsarlas por lo que pensamos sobre lo que haríamos, una propuesta era dejarlos y simplemente centrarnos en otras cosas pero eso nos resultaba en más problemas y no había manera de controlar lo siguiente, otra cosa era seleccionar a los mejores entre ellos lo cual ya era difícil e Idai fue quien la propuso, sonaba bien pero tendríamos que interrogarlos y ver quiénes eran más pacíficos , Tomoko esperaba cerca de la puerta y aquella junta tardo una hora y cuando concluyo solo me levante del asiento

– entonces al final de las clases nos juntaremos y asignaremos a los encargados – dijo un profesor

– Vale – con mi maletín sali y aún estaba Tomoko esperando

– ya ve a clases – dije, asintió y camino hasta su aula en tanto también seguí a la mía

Cuando acabe mi día fui a la sala de maestros donde espere a los otros en tanto la secretaria me dio algunos expedientes para que fuera revisando a los problemáticos, los profesores llegaron uno por uno y entre mi lectura mi teléfono vibro, revise y respondí al mensaje de Tomoko

"saldré tarde, si quieres puedes esperarme"

Cuando todos llegaron cerramos la puerta y de inmediato inicio la junta y entre discusiones formamos grupos, los alumnos eran de diferentes grados así que con los encargados nos pusimos horarios y a partir de ahí cada uno tomo a ciertos alumnos. Fue una hora muy provechosa pero estresante y ya que todo se iría resolviendo camine con lentitud

– ya vas a casa? – pregunto Idai

– sí, ya es hora – conteste

– no te gustaría que trabajamos juntos? – dijo

– Así podríamos ayudarnos – añadió, no podía salir con ella y que me viera con kuroki

– Mañana podríamos juntarnos – dije

– Sí, estaría bien – sonrió bastante animada

– Nos vemos – asintió y continúe con más tranquilidad

Llegue hasta el auto y detrás salió Tomoko

– no se preocupara tu mama si llegas tarde? – pregunte

– No, he ido aún más tarde – contesto

– Bueno, ya es hora de irnos – abrí la puerta y entro rápido y de la misma manera encendí el auto. Sin retardo llegamos al frente de su casa

– Hasta mañana – dijo

– No poder traerte mañana – dije

– por qué? – mire el volante

– trabajare y no tendré tiempo – ella mi miro desanimada

– Ya veo, bueno suerte con eso –

Sonrió y camino hacia el interior ,sin embargo, la puerta de abrió y la señora madre me miro a lo que solo pude responder agitando la mano, camino hasta la puerta

– hola, no quiere pasar a tomar un café? – dijo

No sabía que decir así que solo asentí con la cabeza

Me vi en la sala con mis manos sujetas sobre mis piernas y pensaba sobre lo que diría, Tomoko había ido a su habitación y esperaba solo

– Espero que le guste – delante de mi puso una taza

– Sí, gracias – nervioso miraba la mesa

– He visto que ha traído a Tomoko a casa y quise platicar – dijo

– Si…– no había manera de explicar como un profesor lleve a su hogar a una alumna sin una buena razón

– está en problemas Tomoko? Hizo algo? – pregunto con seriedad

– No, quería saber si ya le platico sobre lo sucedido sobre su ex – ella sujeto sus manos

– si, por eso estoy más preocupada de cómo llega – repuso

– ya veo, bueno la verdad es que parece que el aún sigue molestándola así que la traigo a casa para evitar que le haga algo – ella me miro sorprendida

– Entiendo, gracias por ayudarla – dijo

– ella me conto que el la había golpeado en diferentes ocasiones y que se ocultó, no comprendo por qué no me lo dijo desde el principio – bebí del café

– pero por que no la deja en un lugar cercano, no es necesario que lo traiga hasta aquí – añadió

– lo sé, solo que puede que el la siga, en cualquier caso ya estamos intentando detenerlo – dije

– Qué bueno, espero que puedan hacer algo antes de que la quiera lastimar de nuevo –

Solté un suspiro de alivio, me pregunto sobre el hermano de kuroki y algunas cosas más

Para la noche volví a casa y todo fue con normalidad hasta el final de clases al siguiente día, y como era de esperar los profesores a cargo hicieron el trabajo casi de inmediato llamando solo a unos cuantos que llevaron hasta la sala de profesores en tanto me uní con Idai y juntos fuimos a mi auto

– entonces donde quieres trabajar? En mi casa? – pregunto

– que tal la mía, hay bastante silencio no creo que nos molesten – conteste

– Oh que bien, pero antes pasemos a comprar algo para comer – dijo – si –

Después de pasar a una tienda de conveniencia llegamos a casa, la llave a mi sala donde podríamos estar tranquilos

– Que linda casa – comento

– gracias…por dónde empezamos? – dije

– Bueno, que tal si los clasificamos primero y después decidimos quien va primero – asentí y abrí parte de la información

Leí bastante sobre ellos y algunos tenían cierta esperanza por ser algo regulares aunque tendríamos trabajo por hacer si queríamos que dejaran aquella banda, sin embargo, otros no eran muy aptos para seguir en la misma escuela así que los coloque entre los peores, los videos mostraron que bastantes eran los que asistieron a esa pelea y algunos eran espectadores pero no importaba ya que al no haber dicho nada al respecto también los hace cómplices. Mientras hacíamos la revisión comíamos de lo comprado aunque fue más rápido de lo que pensé y al final de todo eso ya teníamos realizado el trabajo, no obstante, Idai estaba bastante seria

– ve esto – me dio uno de los documentos, en esa hoja también tenía el nombre de Tomoko y estaría también en problemas

– que pasara? – pregunte

– supongo que también la llamare – contesto

– Está bien, pero ten en consideración lo que sucedió – dije

– Sí, les diré a los profesores como ha sucedido todo – sonreí aliviado

– Gracias – quedamos mirándonos

– quieres algo de cenar? – pregunte

– eh…si – me puse de pie y fui a mi cocina

Esa noche comimos platicando y aun más tarde la lleve hasta su casa

Mientras limpiaba reí por lo rápido que sucedía todo, y aun no sabía que haría siquiera podía calmar mi mente y dejarme llevar

Soñé el pasado de nuevo, iba a la escuela y encontré a aisuru con quien charle hasta el aula y para la tarde durante la salida me encontré con el tipo que se aproximo

– Que tal – saludo

– te había estado buscando pero parece que te escondes – dijo

– He estado ocupado – respondí

– entiendo, oye me han dicho que eres bueno en lo que hacen y me han pedido ofrecerte unirte a la banda – dijo

– pagan bien y te pagaran aún más si te unes, tienes un potencial muy bueno – dijo

– deja lo pienso – se cruzó de brazos

– vale, entonces esperare y les diré – fue un encuentro bastante rápido

Para esos días ya nos encontrábamos cerca del final y la graduación no estaba lejos de suceder, había hecho el examen de admisión a la universidad y también aisuru solo que ambos quedamos en ciudades distanciadas por miles de kilómetros y el hecho por el que hice el examen fue porque aisuru me presiono e insistió bastante y para que me dejara de molestar hice los tramites. Ella llego un momento después de que el tipo se fue

– Ya está – dijo bastante agitada

– Bueno, ya me voy – dije

– oye tenemos que ir a ese café – me sujeto la mano y me llevo por esa calle, desde hacía días era así y tenía muchas energías a pesar de estar muy atareada

– cuando estemos en la universidad hay que juntarlos algún día , podría ser en vacaciones – dijo

– no lo sé, me da flojera viajar muy lejos – ella volteo con la mejilla inflada

– Eres un tonto – bramo y apretó con mucho mas fuerzas mi mano

Llegamos al local y permanecimos platicando aún más sobre el futuro y yo tenía en mente esa propuesta sobre la banda aunque con la universidad no sabía si aceptarla, podría trabajar unas semanas e irme después solo que aún no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo

– y has pensado en donde vivirás? – pregunto

– Mi familia tiene una casa algo cerca de la universidad, tal vez valla ahí – respondí

– Oh ya veo, entonces estarás bien, yo aún estoy bien que hacer tal vez también me valla con mi familia – bebía café helado

– Al menos estarás cerca del mar – comente

– Si, por eso debes ir a visitarme algún día – dijo

– lo pensare – dije

– enserio es un lugar lindo, bueno eso recuerdo – dijo

– Si tengo la oportunidad iré – repuse y ella sonrió

– te estaré esperando y no quiero que llegues con moretones o algo así – dijo

– Si – bebí de mi té y observe por la ventana

No sabía que sentir con ella en ese entonces pero me alegre de haberla conocido, desperté muy aturdido y con la alarma sonando hice mi mañana, durante la mañana llegue al colegio y camine hasta la sala de maestros, tenía bastante por hacer en esas primeras horas. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a los primeros y junto a mi equipo los entrevistamos para ver que hacían ahí y dependiendo de cómo se comportaban anotábamos nuestro veredicto y también seguíamos el procedimiento. Fueron unas largas horas escuchando cada palabra y según expedientes veíamos que tan posiblemente eran inocentes, sin embargo, también hicimos que algunos nos dieran nombres a cambio de evitar la expulsión cosa que me agrado

Todos los alumnos que vi eran de menor grado y tuvimos información que se llevaría a los encargados en tanto el resto del día lo pase dando clases

En medio de una explicación mi teléfono vibro, lo ignore por el momento solo explicando, hice varios ejercicios y me senté en mi escritorio, con discreción revise

"me dijeron que valla a la sala de maestros, me puedes apoyar?"

"si, estaré cerca"

Mire a todos y suspire

Durante el receso acompañe a kuroki y escuchaba lo que decían, preguntaban sobre el por qué había estado de espectador y ella conto todo lo ocurrió con su ex, él siempre iba a un parte algo solitario y ahí mismo peleaban contra otras escuelas que llegaba a querer invadir aunque solían ir a la zona roja a jugar al azar y casi siempre se quedaban hasta tarde todos los integrantes, ahí ella dijo los nombres de cada uno, la encargada miro hacia su equipo

– ya te puedes retirar. Eso es todo – Tomoko se puso de pie y Sali detrás

La encontré en el pasillo

– cómo crees que me fue? – pregunto

– estarás bien…..y el no he dicho nada al respecto? – Tomoko se veía muy nerviosa

– No, siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra – contesto

– y como estuvo tu tarde ayer? – pregunto

– Tranquilo, trabajamos y después cenamos – replique

– ya veo, y….no pasó nada después? – miraba hacia todos lados

– La lleve a su casa y volvo a limpiar – dije

– oh que bien…– se veía extrañamente feliz

– por lo mientras sigue normal con tu día – comente

– Si –

Me preocupaba por su ex y lo que querría hacerle a Tomoko por hablar pero me centre en estar atento. Las clases continuaron bien y no hubo accidente alguno, a unos minutos de que la última clase terminara llego un mensaje a mi celular

"puedo hablar contigo?" era Idai

"si, donde?"

"ven al pasillo de siempre" intrigado recogí mi maletín despidiéndome de mis alumnos de esa hora

Baje rápido y ella esperaba

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– Es sobre kuroki – contesto, asentí con seriedad

– ya hemos hablado y ella está entre los rojos por haber estado más con el líder de esa banda – dijo

– y no tomaron en cuenta su relato? – pregunte

– No, supusieron que lo estaba fingiendo para salvarse – dijo

– no hay manera de ayudarla? – pregunte

– Pues tratare de hablar, encontrare manera de ayudarle – respondió

– gracias, te debo una – dije

– Sí, te avisare como surjan las cosas – asentí y no pude evitar abrazarla

– Nos vemos – Idai sonrió y correspondí

Camino a mi auto me llego un mensaje de nuevo

"estoy esperando cerca de tu carro"

Levante la vista en el estacionamiento y no se veía a nadie pero ande con tranquilidad, llegue a la puerta que abrí y enseguida salte sorprendido ya que Tomoko apareció en una de las ventanas, mi corazón latía rápido y abrí la puerta

– Hola – dijo con tranquilidad

– qué pasa? – pregunte aun con el pulso alto

– Me escondí, él está enojado – dijo

– Ya veo – miro alrededor del estacionamiento ,sentada bajaba la cabeza

– habían venido a buscarme pero logre escabullirme, no quiero verlos –

Ella parecía bastante asustada aunque no quería aparentarlo

– Vamos – cuando nos alejamos se calmo

– y que crees que querían? – pregunto

– Tal vez ver qué fue lo que conté o solo callarme – respondió

– Entiendo….–

Mostro una sonrisa muy grande, con los ojos en el camino pensé bastante sobre lo que habían decidido, lo peor que podían hacer era expulsarla quedando solo medio año para la graduación

Al llegar al frente de su casa abrió la puerta muy feliz

– Nos vemos – no sabía cómo describir su humor alegre

– Adiós – retorne a casa. Durante la mañana enseguida entre a la sala e Idai fue a mi lado

– hable con ellos – dijo

– y que paso? Se logró arreglar algo? – pregunte

– Pues hay una manera de que se pueda salvar – dijo

– y que es? – no se veía del todo animada

– alguien tendrá que ser su supervisor en lo que queda del año, y también deberá mejorar sus notas y no tener ninguna sola queja – sonaba difícil

– le dije a los demás profesores pero están igual de ocupados con los clubs y con sus alumnos – repuso

– entiendo….dime si encuentras a alguien – dije

– Sí, continuare buscando a algún supervisor –

Sonaba bastante decidida y me gusto verla de esa manera. Con esa preocupación en mente seguí el día hasta la última hora cuando Idai de vuelta me llamo al pasillo

– hay alguien? – pregunte

– no, nadie ha querido y yo apenas puedo, quisiera poder hacerlo – respondió, era malo

– y yo puedo? – pregunte

– no llevo mucho tiempo aquí pero podría hacerlo – añadí

– deja voy a verlo con la encargada de su grupo, y si hay respuesta te mandara un mensaje – dijo

– Genial, espero ayudar – dije

– Bueno, ahora iré a platicarlo, tengo bastante por hacer –

camino en dirección a donde se encontraba el club de cocina, apreté mi puño con mi mejor ánimo para que todo fuera bien

De entre mi auto volvió a saltar Tomoko tomándome solo por un instante por sorpresa a lo que sonreí

– Vamos – entro rápido colocando su mochila en sus piernas

– y no ha sucedido nada? – pregunte de nuevo

– No, de hecho hoy estuvieron bastante tranquilos y puede hablar con él con calma, aunque creo que están fingiendo – dijo

– lo sé, bueno al menos ya lograste que te oyera – añadí

– Sí, ahora puedo decir que soy libre – comento con una sonrisa

Salimos de la escuela y muchos de los que se juntaban fuera simplemente no estaban cosa curiosa

– sabes muchos se fueron rápido a casa – comento mientras miraba por la ventana

En el camino me di cuenta que ella simplemente iba al auto sin que le ofreciera viaje y supuse que una clase de acuerdo sin discusión

Cuando la deje en su casa me dirigí a la mía y entre el silencio mi teléfono sonó, con precaución encendí el altavoz

– Hola – salude

– hola, bueno tengo noticias…he hablado con ellos y les dije sobre ti – dijo

– oh y que sucedió? – pregunte

– Pues parece que has hecho un bien trabajo así que te colocaron como tutor de Tomoko por el momento – replico

– Grandioso – brame

– Si….mañana te explicaran que debes hacer – no sabía muy bien que haría pero me propuse dar lo mejor

En esos días le avise a Tomoko lo que pasaba y en el estado que estaba su expediente escolar, ella se entristeció porque no le creyeran y aún más que debía pagar por algo en lo que se vio arrastrada, sin embargo, se comprometió en salir de esa lista. Para ayudarla a subir calificación en las materias me quedaba con ella después de clases y le daba apoyo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo ocho

Un mes paso muy rápido y ya me había acostumbrado y durante las tardes permanecía con ella enseñándole aunque en algunas materias ella no avanzaba lo suficiente, durante una sesión pensaba en lo que podría hacer solo que no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo que el establecido

– oye y que haces los fines de semana? – pregunte

– ahora la paso leyendo mangas y jugando – contesto mientras leía

– Entiendo, como sabes debemos hacer que tengas un buen nivel en la siguiente evaluación y tal vez deberíamos aumentar las horas para adelantarte – dije

– entonces como le haríamos? – pregunto

– ya que no podemos estar mucho aquí podría ir a tu casa durante el fin de semana un par de horas – dije

– Eso sería genial – bramo

– Podríamos estar en la sala, le avisare a tu madre para que esté al tanto – dije

– si….– el atardecer no tardaba en caer y muchas cosas ya habían cambiado, aquella banda quedo disuelta con varios alumnos expulsados o eso esperábamos, el ex de Tomoko tenía bastante en su expediente y no hubo manera de ayudarlo por lo que fue de los primeros en quedar fuera, en el primer mes también hicieron chequeos a Tomoko con exámenes los cuales paso sin problema solo que nos quedábamos muy atrás

En esa tarde llegamos a su casa y camine con ella hasta su puerta donde espere, su madre no tardo en salir

– Buenas tardes – saludo

– buenas tardes, supongo que su hija le aviso – dije

– Sí, bueno si es por qué no la expulsen no le veo problema – dijo

– pero no le quitara su tiempo a usted? Creo que sería mejor si yo buscara a un tutor para ella – agrego

– Está bien, de todos modos yo fui quien pidió hacerse cargo – dije

– bueno profesor, entonces está bien Tomoko dará su mayor esfuerzo – con su madre enterada me despedí y solo fui a casa

Los días transcurrieron y comía con Idai durante los recesos aunque Tomoko solía buscarme y le aconsejaba que volviera a hablar con sus viejas amigas, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer con su libertad, quería comer juntos pero su bienestar era lo más primordial.

para la mañana de aquel sábado desperté e hice lo de siempre y cerca de la una de la tarde partí, llegue pronto y toque el timbre de la entrada, llevaba en mis manos mi maletín pero no tardo mucho cuando se abrió la puerta y Tomoko salió abriendo el barandal

– Buenas tardes – dijo

– buenas, como estas? – salude

– bien, y cuanto estudiaremos? – dijo

– un par de horas es suficiente – respondí

– Bueno, venga – la seguí hasta la sala

– siéntese mientras vuelvo – encima del sillón saque dos libros y espere, la madre de kuroki me dio una taza de té y fue al piso de arriba. Transcurrieron diez minutos cuando Tomoko regreso con otra muda de ropa y tenía sus cuadernos

– Comencemos – llena de energía se sentó e inicie la clase

El tiempo pasó igual de rápido y todo parecía estar en total calma, salía con Idai los viernes a comer y almorzábamos juntos, en los fines de semana daba tutorías a Tomoko y de vez en cuando ella me enviaba mensajes. No sabía si decir que era una buena vida de maestro pero me sentía a gusto por la tranquilidad solo por esas noches en las que tenía el mismo sueño

A unos días antes de la graduación fui a ver al tipo y hable con el sobre el trabajo el cual acepte enseguida y sin esperar mucho me llevo con su jefe que se encontraba en la zona roja, él vivía en uno de los apartamentos y al llegar en mi nariz entro el olor a tabaco

– Vamos…– siguiéndole entre hasta un comedor donde habían más personas jugando cartas

– Jefe aquí está el joven, pelea bastante bien – dijo

– ya veo, es el mismo que nos ha ayudado? – dijo un tipo grande

– sí, es muy rápido nos podría ayudar bastante a cobrar – contesto

– bueno, entonces por qué no van a esa tienda? el tipo no nos ha pagado nada – dijo

– está bien…vamos – el lugar era asqueroso y me alegro irme

Bajamos y me llevo en auto hasta aquella calle, todo ahí se veía normal y corriente cosa que fue extraña – y la tienda? –pregunte

– Esa es – señalo un local de ramen

– Voy – quise abrir la puerta y fui detenido

– llamare a los otros – dijo, con el teléfono en mano marco a alguien mientras tanto quede sentado, en realidad no había nada de valor en ese local humilde que tenía un letrero de madera y dudaba que fuese alguien importante el dueño

– vendrán en unos minutos, si quieres puedes calentar músculos – troné dedos y moví los brazos con cuidado al igual que mis piernas aunque con el espacio mínimo apenas podía, ellos se aproximaron a las ventanillas tocando el cristal

– Ya es hora – abrió la puerta y copie su acción, con los zapatos sobre el asfalto me estire respirando lento

– deja que primero hable y pida el dinero, si no hay nada solo háganlo – dijo

– Vale – con eso dicho fuimos detrás, me coloque una mascarilla, entro y camino por la barra golpeando con fuerza

– viejo! – exclamo

– viejo! El dinero! – no se escuchó nada

– Que aburrido es esto, háganlo – todos se repartieron el lugar

– esperen! Tengo un poco del dinero – dijo un señor que salió de una puerta con un puñado de billetes

– No es mucho pero es parte, si me pudieran esperar un poco más – el tipo miro el dinero

– Eso no es ni una cuarta parte – repuso

– lo sé, si me dan tiempo les pagare más – se veía muy nervioso

– No lo creo, háganlo – todos empezaron a romper todo adentro y me uní con los platos que eran simples sin poder encontrar otra palabra

– Por favor, denme tiempo – rogaba el señor

– Ya esperamos demasiado – nada dentro era de valor incluso dudaba que algo de ahí pudiera servir para pagar

– Por favor….– escuchar al viejo llorar hizo detenerme y dejar la cocina

– oye esto es necesario? – pregunte –

Si!, continua – sin comprender por qué solo Sali de ahí y camine hasta el

– vámonos, no tienen nada – dije

– de que hablas? Tienen que pagarnos, esto es solamente un escarmiento – agrego

– vámonos, es lo mismo que rompas no tienen para pagar perdemos tiempo – me miro bastante serio

– quieres trabajar o no? – pregunto

– si pero no de esta manera – conteste, lo quede mirando a los ojos

– jefe hay unas chicas aquí – dijo uno

– Que bien– se alejó hasta la puerta y abrió

– oigan vengan – todos ellos dejaron la tienda y fueron detrás, el señor corrió deprisa hasta aquel cuarto, fui detrás

Ellos sujetaron a un par de chicas

– Pues con esto nos conformamos – bramo el tipo, también tenían sometido al padre

– no lo hagan, les pagare – dijo

– Esto es mejor – sonreía mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón

– no! – grito una de esas chicas y atravesé el tumulto quedando congelado al ver a aisuru, mi cuerpo en ese momento se disparó adrenalina y mis puños se endurecieron, sin tardar más comencé una pelea la más grande que había tenido contra todos ellos. Al final de aquel encuentro quede lastimado solo mirando a aisuru en el suelo con lo que parecía ser su hermana

– llamen a la policía – dije

– Pero tus heridas – repuso aisuru que se puso de pie

– No es nada, y discúlpenme por romper sus cosas – retrocedí de inmediato para huir, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta de salida me tomaron del brazo

– Oji? – quede paralizado

– No – me libere de su agarre y corrí

En esa noche mientras me curaba los golpes me tire al suelo recordando su voz y no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que la decepcione y no me gusto verla con esa expresión, el dolor en la boca era lo menos que rondaba mi cabeza y siquiera recuerdo haberme quejado cuando me limpiaba con alcohol en las cortadas. A partir de ahí no fui a la escuela los siguientes días y me pase las horas en un parque donde dormía, era lo mejor no verla e evitar que me odiara más, después de aquello fui solamente por mis documentos al colegio y desde momento ya no supe más de ella, sin embargo, antes de irme a la universidad me llego una carta de aisuru que nunca abrí

Desperté por la alarma y me levante con un leve dolor de cabeza, me di una ducha y luego cocine el desayuno, mientras lo hacía sonó mi teléfono y conteste a Idai

– Hola buenos días – saludo – buenos días – respondí

– y cómo estás? – pregunto

– Bien, ahora ando preparando comida – conteste con el celular apoyado en el hombro

– oh que bien y que preparas? – dijo

– Huevo fruto y café – conteste

– suena bien, hoy harás tutoría? – dijo

– si, en unas horas iré – solo podía oír el sonido del sartén

– Ya veo, suerte con eso – dijo

– sí, pasa un lindo día – el día anterior habíamos ido al cine y después fuimos a cenar, fue una salida normal de la que regrese pasando las doce de la noche, hable por teléfono por una media hora mas

Realice mis labores de siempre y cuando no tenía nada más fui a mi auto, llegue a su casa y fui recibido por ella que me llevo a la sala y enseguida comenzamos a estudiar, aunque no lograba centrar cabeza

– estas bien? – pregunto Tomoko

– continua respondiendo, no es nada – conteste

– Ya veo, se ve desanimado – dijo

– acaso sucedió algo? – agrego

– Nada – replique

– Oji has amado a alguien antes? – pregunto y sorprendido quede sin habla

– entonces sí? – mire hacia otro lado

– Te has sonrojado – bramo en un tono de burla

– Sigue contestando – dije cubriéndome la boca, oí su risa. Era un fin de semana muy apacible y me hizo olvidarme del pasado, entre la lectura escuche a la madre de Tomoko

– saldré unas horas, iré al mercado por unas cosas – dijo

– Está bien – brame

– Discúlpeme por no ofrecerle almuerzo – dijo inclinándose

– Le agradezco pero no es necesario – respondí

– Pero hay unas galletas de arroz por si quiere comer algo – dijo

– Gracias – salió por la puerta, entre el silencio hojeaba el libro mientras la escuchaba escribir, pasaron unos minutos más cuando volvió a hablar

– está enamorado? – pregunto

– no te desconcentres – conteste

– pero dime, te gusta alguien? – Tomoko me hablaba con mucha confianza y no recordaba cuando comenzó a no tener miedo

– y que tal tus amigas? Ya has hablado con ellas? – pregunte, dejo un momento de escribir

– Pues hablamos y de vez en cuando salimos – respondió

– que bien – a pesar de ser una buena noticia no se veía muy alegre

– acaso te molestan? – pregunte de nuevo

– no….es que después de como las trate ellas no me alejaron – respondió

– No te preocupes por eso, si te aceptaron de nuevo solo queda que ganes su confianza de nuevo – dije sonriendo, con nuevo animo contesto las preguntas

– Ya está –

Me entrego la hoja y califique enseguida. Había logrado contestar gran parte correctamente lo que me causa felicidad

– Buen trabajo – comente devolviendo su hoja

– Grandioso ahora podre relajarme – suspire y mire mi reflejo en la televisión, Tomoko se sentó en el sillón y junto sus manos, se veía bastante nerviosa y sus labios temblaban

– estas bien? – pregunte

– s…si – respondió, mientras ella descansaba revise lo siguiente por enseñar

– o…Oji…crees que…– titubeaba como la primera vez y me pareció gracioso, movía sus manos una sobre otra

– creo…crees que soy linda? – el rubor en sus mejillas se notaba a simple vista

– Si – respondí

– D…dilo – añadió

– decir qué? – Tomoko quiso ser seria solo que su cara roja como una manzana me hizo sonreír

– Que….que soy linda – fruncía y sus ojos apenas se mantenían quietos

– Eres muy linda – sus ojos brillaron y se cubrió la cara, con Tomoko calmada elegí el siguiente tema

Media hora después mientras explicaba note que me miraba disimuladamente

– te gusto? – pregunto, quede congelado

– S…soy tu profesor – conteste nervioso

– t….te gusto? – volvió a decir, mi mente quedo turbada

– Hay que continuar – en su cuaderno escribí un cuestionario de lo dicho en la lección

Al final de aquellas horas me despedí regresando a casa, en el camino aun podía oírla preguntar y eso quedo hasta la noche cuando quería dormir

La siguiente semana fue normal, durante el almuerzo de aquel día estuve con Idai, comía mis barras energéticas mientras que ella su obento

– y como te ha ido con Kuroki? – pregunto

– bien, hemos hecho gran avance – respondí

– excelente, yo ando revisando a los cinco que me tocaron y apenas han elevado algo en su desempeño – dijo con un poco de desanimo

– ya mejoraran, queda tiempo aun – repuse

– Si…ya quedan unos meses para que acabe el año – solo aire y miro por la ventana

– Las mayores del club de cocina se irán, espero que logren sus sueños – dijo con una sonrisa

– sí, también quiero que mis alumnos los cumplan pero ya depende de ellos lograrlo – añadí

– cierto, aun así les daré ánimos –

Idai era buena profesora. Eran tiempos pacíficos y me centre en el trabajo lo suficiente para añadir más experiencia

El tiempo se volvió como el flujo del agua y todo se volvió una rutina común sin nada diferente, daba clases y exámenes en los cuales prestaba mucha atención a Tomoko, también hice amistad con los otros profesores en tanto continúe con los sueños y cada vez era el recuerdo que me hacía pensar demasiado y junto a los sentimientos que se encontraban desbordándose solo terminaba fatigado. Durante el fin de semana de aquella tarde oía a Tomoko leer en voz alta y en medio de ello se detuvo sorpresivamente saltando en llanto, su madre y su familia no estaban lo que me causo preocupación

– te duele algo? – pregunte alarmado de ver tan amargas lágrimas

Con ella sin responder no vi otra solución y la cubrí con mis brazos, como aquella vez se pegó a mi pecho sujetando mi camisa arrugándola entre sus dedos, acaricie su cabeza estando con ella un largo tiempo, sus padres me habían avisado que saldrían unos días para ir a casa de unos familiares por motivos de salud y Tomoko se quedaría a cuidar y también para estudiar, solo se podía oír el silencio de la casa y los sollozos de Tomoko

Lentamente logro dejar de llorar y cuando estuvo en calma quedo sentada a mi lado

– y que pasa? Estas enferma? – dije mirándola y negó con la cabeza

– entonces? – me toque la barbilla, de su bolsillo saco su teléfono y me mostro unos mensajes

"no crees que voy a olvidarme, por tu culpa me expulsaron"

"te he estado buscando pero se dónde vives"

"te voy hacer pagar por hablar demás"

"algún día te encontrare sola"

"mereces morir"

Todos ellos iban intercalados por un día y no tenían mucho del último mensaje

– es tu ex? – pregunte y asintió

– no te preocupes te protegeré si él te quiere hacer daño – de nuevo tomo su celular y me mostro un mensaje mas

"te voy a violar"

No supe a qué responder y como una descarga eléctrica volví a aquel momento lleno de ira y la abrace

– Te cuidare – dije

Lloro de manera más ligera desahogándose. Para una hora después volvimos al estudio y pareció más calmada en cambio a mí me molestaba el mensaje, aquel chico tenía problemas demasiado grandes y no podía dejarla

– vamos a ir a la policía – dije

– Pero… – deje un momento el libro

– Él no se detendrá, y no quiero que cuando no esté él te haga daño – Tomoko me miro a los ojos y bajo la vista al suelo

– Pero… – podía ver que tenía miedo como la primera vez

– Él no te hará más daño – su mano temblaba

– yo te voy a proteger – toque su cabeza y la sujeto

– Con esos mensajes podremos hacer una denuncia y tendrás que contar lo que sucedió – dije

– la…la profesora dijo lo mismo – era cierto que antes habían hablado bastante pero no estuve presente

– Podríamos ir ahora que hay tiempo – dije

–No, por ahora quiero estar aquí –

Se apoyó en mi hombro y el miedo de su cuerpo desapareció, era cálido y sentía paz

Tenía rodeado mi brazo

– Deberíamos ir pero tal vez necesite estar tu madre presente – dije

– Quiero estar aquí – volvió a decir

– s…soy atractiva? –

Baje la mirada y quede atrapado en sus ojos esmeralda, libero su amarre y en un segundo sus labios se encontraron con los míos, se apartó y volvió a besarme posicionando la palmas de sus manos en mi pecho, eran muy suaves e hipnotizan tés, mis manos se colocaron en su espalda y los de ella en mis hombros, sin embargo, reaccione y la tuve que quitar de enfrente

– Esto no es correcto – dije

Tomoko empujo para volver a besarme y me levante

– Pero yo lo amo – dijo

– Usted es el único que me ha querido – añadió

– Soy mayor a ti, los dos estaremos en problemas si esto sigue – Tomoko se volvió a sentar y sonrió, no podía negar que era tierna y hermosa

– Entonces esperare y lo intentare – repuso con mucha confianza

– No creo que sea amor lo que sientes – dije

– si lo es! siempre te tengo en mi mente y cuando te veo apenas puedo respirar – dijo

– tal vez solo estas confundida, solo por haber sido amable y lo que te ha pasado mal interpretaste – Tomoko bajo la vista

– se lo que siento, no soy una tonta – me agradaba oírla y una parte de mi quería corresponder

– busca a alguien mejor – tome mis cosas y Tomoko salto alarmada

– ya no vendrás? – pregunto

– seguiré enseñándote, soy tu tutor – conteste

– Bueno eso será hasta que dejen de otra evaluarte – agregue

– por ahora descansa mañana vendré, y si quieres podemos ir a la jefatura a presentar una denuncia – dije

– pero y si el viene? No creo poder resistir – junto sus manos y en sus ojos note miedo

– Puedes llamar a la policía si notas algo raro – negó con la cabeza

– No quiero estar sola – incline la cabeza a la derecha

– Me quedare en mi auto vigilando entonces – dije

– Igual no tengo mucho que hacer en casa ahora – añadí sonriendo

– Está bien – dijo muy alegre lo mejor por el momento era estar alejado

Dentro de mi auto acomode mi maletín en el asiento del copiloto y encendí el radio, no había mucho que hacer en casa más que comida y tenía hambre, tome mi teléfono y llame un local de pizza donde ordene, aquel repartidor llego pronto y fue rápido cuando comí, con té verde helado en un vaso bebía mientras miraba la calle que era un total desierto y dudaba que su ex apareciera pero me quedaría unas horas más, el atardecer no tardaba demasiado en caer, lo único malo era que me incomode sentado. Mientras comía escuche golpes en el cristal y voltee mirando a Tomoko, abrí el parabrisas

– sucede algo? – dije

– no…solo venía a ver cómo estas – respondió

– Bien, no ha pasado nada – dije, ella miro hacia la caja con rebanadas de pizza

– quieres comer? – pregunte, asentido y apretó sus labios

– Si – quite el seguro y entro enseguida, acerque la pizza y tomo una rebanada

– Gracias – empezó a comer rápido y se miraba encantada

Cuando la comida se acabó nos quedamos mirando al frente

– no tienes que hacer algo dentro de casa? – pregunte

– ya hice bastante en la mañana – contesto

– y que tal cenar? No puedes solo llenarte con pizza – agregue

– tu tampoco – replico

– conmigo es diferente, tú tienes que comer más sano para que no te enfermes – dije

– He comido frituras antes y no me ha pasado nada – comento confiada, suspire y reí. En el tiempo de la noche no pasó nada más que la oscuridad

– Ve a dormir, me voy a quedar vigilando – dije

– me puedo quedar aquí? – pregunto

– Estarás más cómoda en tu cama y aquí hace frio – miro hacia la puerta

– Estaré bien – había brisa y hacia frio

– Sal – me miro y se movió solo que se cinco sobre el asiento y se trasladó la parte trasera donde se recostó

– Aquí no hace frio – dijo, realmente era alguien que nunca me haría caso aunque se lo rogara

Acostada miraba el techo con sus manos sobre su estómago, incline el asiento y había demasiado silencio

– dígame le gustaba alguien antes? – dijo, tranquilo respire recordando

– creo que sí, aunque ya no la volví a ver – conteste

– que mal, y cómo era? – pregunto, tuve en mente el pasado y sonreí

– Era una sorda como tú – conteste

– qué? – Bramo

– nunca escuchan lo que digo – se levantó y me apretó la mejilla

– También era molesta – me apretó la segunda mejilla

– eres el primer chico que me agrada del todo – comento

– no joy un hico – dije

– Ahúmas joy mayor – estiraba mi piel

– no eres muy grande, además solo son unos años – cuando me dolió tome sus manos y las aparte

– Eres como ella – comente, cerré los ojos

– y cuando la conociste? – pregunto

– Fue en la preparatoria, ella fue quien se acercó – respondí

– entiendo, y tu como eras? – abrí un ojo

– mejor duerme – la lámparas de la calle iluminaba y eran muy pocas las veces en las que alguien pasaba caminando, de reojo mire que se acostó y quedo dormida mientras tanto hice mi guardia

A la mañana siguiente desperté y mire hacia la calle, Sali de mi incómoda posición y camine con tranquilidad estirándome, era aún muy temprano y desperté a Tomoko

– Ve adentro – dije, con cuidado salió y bostezo

– Iré a casa y vendré más tarde – con mayor comodidad entre

– Desayuna y duerme en tu cama – asintió y se apartó del auto. Con ella segura volví a mi casa a prepararme

Estuve unas horas preparándome y dormir unas cuantas más antes de regresar a la siguiente tutoría, no obstante, no pude estar del todo centrado ya que recordaba el día anterior y todo lo sucedido también fue aún muy intenso

Para la misma hora me estacione y toque el timbre

Tomoko permaneció conmigo en la sala leyendo hasta que solo fuimos al auto para ir a la jefatura de policía. Fue pronto que llegamos y pasamos a con un oficial que escucho el relato de Tomoko y el resto fue papeleo aunque no podían hacer nada sin evidencias mayores a mensajes, era mejor atraparlo al acto cosa comprensible en un mundo tan oscuro lleno de mentiras. Nos entregaron un acta y solo caminamos por el estacionamiento

– ahora si se acerca puedes llamar a la policía y lo detendrán – dije

– Está bien – miraba hacia todos lados

– Te hizo mucho daño – comente

– si aunque lo quise – dijo de manera triste

– Pero no lo aprovecho, por ahora trata de olvidarlo – dije

– eres linda puedes conocer a alguien más – añadí y asintió

– vamos a tu casa que tenemos aún trabajo –

Fue un día normal en el que me mantuve alejado de ella

Durante las semanas siguientes todo transcurrió normalmente y casi de la misma manera, Tomoko aun viajaba conmigo en el auto durante la salida y como era costumbre fue con la cabeza agachada para evitar que la descubrieran, Idai también hizo su esfuerzo en la escuela para poder tener el control de sus alumnos cosa que me parecía muy increíble y dudaba que pudiera hacer lo mismo, el ex enviaba aun mensajes a Tomoko y solo eran insultos pero ninguna sola vez lo vimos cerca cosa que me ponía alerta, en las tutorías me senté al lado opuesto de donde Tomoko solía estar para evitar otro acercamiento, durante aquel tiempo al ver que Tomoko tenía un buen promedio los maestros decidieron que antes de la última evaluación acabaría mi trabajo como tutor y aquel fin de semana estuve enseñándole lo último. Estábamos en la sala y esperaba que acabar con los ejercicios cuando solo dejo a un lado su lápiz

– Quiero comer – bramo

– Ahora que acabes – repuse

– además tu madre no está – suspiro y levanto la vista al techo

– sabes has engordado – dije y ella frunció el ceño

– qué? – deje un momento el libro de matemáticas

– vi tus fotos antes y ahora estas menos delgada incluso ya no tienes ojeras – dije

– si? yo siento que no he cambiado casi nada – añadió

– Pero quiero comer así que iré a la tienda – dijo andando al piso de arriba

La mama de Tomoko había salido al mercado no hacía mucho aun así quede esperando

Tomoko no tardo demasiado en bajar

– quieres algo de la tienda? – pregunto

– Aún no he dicho que puedes ir – conteste

– vamos solo será un momento – bramo

– Además esta será la última tutoría – dije

– como que la última? – pregunto

– Sí, ya no estas a prueba y no me necesitas más para que te enseñe – respondí

– pero….y si vuelvo a reprobar? – bramo

– Los últimos exámenes ya no tardan demasiado y estas al nivel – me miro y agacho la vista

– Bueno al menos celebremos – dijo

– comprare algo para comer y será una buena despedida – dijo

Se oyó bastante triste

– Ahora vengo – fue a la puerta

– Te acompaño – detrás camine y sus hombros se movían lentamente

– t...te gusta el helado? – pregunto con un tono de voz quebrado

– Si – asintió

Llegamos a una tienda de conveniencia y la seguí por todos los pasillos donde compro bastantes snacks y pago rápidamente

En el regreso aun iba adelante sin decir nada

– iras a alguna universidad? – pregunta intentando romper el silencio creado

– A mí me molestaron bastantes con eso – Tomoko tenía sellado los labios

– quieres que te ayude con la bolsa? –

Ella avanzo sin reaccionar, suspire y me rasque la nuca, sin embargo, entre la apaciguada calle salió una sombra que fue con Tomoko y la sujeto del brazo

– Me alegro de verte – dijo su ex, Tomoko enseguida comenzó a temblar

– oye déjala – quise acercarme pero ella coloco detrás

– Tú no te metas, vete antes de que te denuncie de que tienes un romance con ella – me dejo aturdido un momento

– La estas lastimando – la expresión e Tomoko me hizo apretar los dientes

– Te has escondido mucho – dijo sacudiendo su muñeca

– Déjala – quise alejarlo y él respondió con un puñetazo a mi mano

– aléjate! – Tomoko no reaccionaba sus ojos perdieron brillo

– Deja su mano – mí cuerpo reaccionaba con violencia

– ella no te quiere suéltala! – me miro y de su pantalón saco una navaja

– quieres que te corte? – mostro la punta filosa

– Ahora vámonos Tomoko, tenemos muchos que hablar –

La llevo unos metros cuando sin saber solo me moví y lo golpee dejándolo sobre el suelo, enseguida lleve conmigo a Tomoko

– Llama a la policía – dije, el ex se tocaba la mejilla y me miro sonriendo

– no debiste hacerlo, ahora te hare pagar –

Se incorporó de vuelta y me miro enojado, acomodo su navaja y cerro su mano con fuerza, Tomoko me miraba y la mantenía detrás con la mano

– vete y llama a la policía – volví a decir

– sabes es mejor que te vayas – dije al ex

– Me expulsaron y ella me cortó, ahora me queda desquitarme –

Me puse en defensa, no muy lejos oí a Tomoko hablar y solo me preocupes por detener cualquier intento del ex

Deslizo los pies y movió su cuchillo bastante rápido, evadí los cortes rápidamente, mi respiración raspaba y mi sangre hervía, la adrenalina se desataba en mí que me contuve de golpear, a decir verdad era muy bueno y notaba experiencia en lo que hacía , demasiado peligroso. Tomoko hablaba entre titubeos y no queriendo perderla de vista miraba de reojo

– Para ser un viejo sabes moverte – comento con una sonrisa llena de confianza

Retrocedieron unos pasos y soltó un silbido muy fuerte, de pronto de una esquina de la calle aparecieron jóvenes que caminaron hacia nosotros

– no queríamos lastimarte pero nos obligas, acabaremos antes de que llegue la policía –

Se colocaron al frente sacando también sus navajas, mi aliento se congelo, endurecí aún más mis puños y fueron contra mí, entre movimientos curvos evite ser cortado y ya sin remordimiento los golpee en el rostro copiando el mismo patrón con muchos, entre golpes y navajas movía los ojos con rapidez

Eran diez de ellos y quedaban solo dos, tenía cortes en mi ropa nada grave y teniendo mucho cuidado di unos pasos delante para concluir, ambos fueron contra mí y por descuido mío uno corto mi antebrazo pero devolví el dolor con un golpe que lo dejo fuera, con el ultimo no lo pensé mucho y pronto golpee su estómago, se inclinó y cayó sobre el suelo, sin bajar la guardia voltee hallando al ex con Tomoko, corrí enseguida y siquiera me acerque por que el coloco la navaja sobre su cara

– quieres que quede tuerta? – pregunto

– o que tenga una sonrisa para siempre? – dijo, me había descuidado y la tenía en un peligro mayor

– Vamos, ya vendrá la policía – advertí

– Antes de que me detengan quiero que me recuerde – mis pies vibraban y seguían adelante arrastrándose

– déjala ir, si quieres desquitarse con alguien aquí estoy, yo fui quien le entrego los videos – dije, tenía las manos extendidas esperando a que se relajara

– Entonces disfrutare esto – tenía el filo en la piel de Tomoko

– Vamos, ella no tiene nada que ver siquiera es alguien importante – conteste

– enserio? Escuche que eras el tutor supongo que si le sucede algo tú serás responsable no? – el tipo tenia demasiada información

– tranquilo, puedes causarme dolor a mi es mejor no? – dije

– a ella no la veré en unos meses y la olvidare, es mejor que me claves la navaja así no lo olvidare y me quedara la cicatriz – me miraba

– No lo sé, disfruto más verla llorar a ella – mi respiración pesaba y deseaba saltar y darle una paliza, Tomoko temblaba y apenas reaccionaba, mi desesperación creía

– aléjate por favor –

me miro y sonrió mirando a Tomoko, en su distracción corrí y me aproxime, no obstante, reacciono muy enseguida y no habiendo más alternativa coloque el brazo donde el frio acero removió mi piel, con el dolor ardiente solté un golpe con toda mi fuerza sobre su cabeza que lo dejo en el suelo, mi corazón latía muy rápido, apreté mi herida observando a Tomoko

– estas bien? – no había herida alguna y sonreí, a lo lejos oí unas sirenas de policía y me relaje, con la sangre cayendo a gotas me pegue al muro

– quiero que les digas sobre tu denuncia – dije

Tomoko me miraba horrorizada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

Después de aquello fui llevado al hospital donde me atendieron la herida y Tomoko fue a la jefatura, di mi testimonio a los agentes y lo último fue guardar reposo unos días para que la herida cerrara por completo, el ex y sus amigos fueron llevados a una prisión preventiva aunque con los cargos estaría unos años más que los otros. El día de la graduación llego y como los otros maestros miramos como nuestros alumnos se despedían


	10. Chapter 10

Final Oji

Después de la ceremonia camine por los pasillos, en mi brazo sentía comezón aun sobre la cicatriz y me rasque ligeramente, mire por la ventana y me detuve a observar a los alumnos despedirse entre ellos llorando y tomándose fotografías, era bastante curioso ver tal suceso que me dejo pensando en lo que hubiera sucedido, solté aire y fui a recoger mis cosas para ir a la sala de profesores

El día anterior me encontraba en mi comedor sentado con la carta de aisuru en las manos, inseguro la movía entre mis manos, temía a lo que dijera dentro pero me arme de valor y la abrí

" hola Oji

Solo quería agradecerte por habernos ayudado, deseaba ir a tu casa pero con la mudanza y viajes no logre hacer mucho en la ciudad, estoy en el lugar que te dije y es muy lindo vivir cerca del mar, hasta aquí llega un olor ligero a sal al cual ye me acostumbre

Sabes no sé cómo sentirme realmente, tu eres alguien bastante lindo y terco pero aun así me enamore de ti, me agradaba todo incluso verte serio o estar de vago pero me he dado cuenta que estamos distanciados y que nuestros destinos no van en el mismo rumbo, nunca poder detenerte y tampoco podre ir detrás. Sonara raro pero me hubiera gustado estar contigo solo un día más y poder confesarme de manera apropiada

Espero que tengas una buena vida, mi intuición me dice que lo lograras y que usaras ese cerebro para algo bueno solo ruego que no pelees más y si lo haces de nuevo quiero que sea para poder defender a alguien como lo hiciste conmigo

Quería hablar contigo pero huiste, espero que hayas tratado tus heridas con cuidado y mi padre te agradece, te perdono y te amo"

La guarde de nuevo y sonreí llorando

Había logrado mucho pero de alguna manera me sentía vacío por dentro como si alguna cosa faltara, no tenía mucho que hacer en ese momento, en el camino me encontré a la profesora Idai

– Hola – dijo

– hola, y cómo te sientes? – dije

– Triste pero feliz – dijo

– Te entiendo – me miro un momento y sonrió

– podemos hablar? – era la primera vez que la veía tan seria

– Sí, no hay problema – se aproximó a la ventana

– El día de ayer tuve mi primer cita matrimonial – dijo, fue una sorpresa oírla

– y como te fue? – pregunte

– Excelente – contesto

– y como es el? – en sus ojos note un brillo

– Divertido, hablamos durante unas horas y luego cenamos – sonreí

– Espero que se lleven bien – repuse

– gracias…sabes me gustas pero ahora no puedo seguir – dijo

– Lo sé – la tensión aumento

– sabes también me gustabas – añadí

– pero ya tienes a alguien no es así? – Idai exhalo

– Ya es un peso menos – comento

– Ahora inténtalo, no seas tan paciente que las cosas cambian enseguida – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

– Ten un lindo matrimonio – miro hacia y se inclinó, lloraba y sonreía

Después de aquello me di unos minutos para asimilar y cuando logre calmarme del todo continúe subiendo y fue en donde encontré a Tomoko y hable con ella poco no queriendo interrumpirla en su día solo que antes de alejarme me detuvo y fue cuando otra vez se confesó, escucharla otra vez me hizo debilitar y ante sus palabras logre contenerme solo conteste de manera paciente – estaré esperando –

Aquello había pasado años atrás y aun lo recordaba del todo

Lo último que supe de Idai fue que tuvo un hijo y vivía en Tokio donde desempeñaba como profesora, me alegre bastante que ella estuviera bien con su nueva familia, en mi caso aun trabajaba en la escuela con bastante dedicación por mis alumnos

Por las tardes después de terminar con algunos clubs iba a casa y hacia lo mismo de siempre, me acostaba sobre el sillón mirando hacia el techo, tenía sueño y oía el silencio en la casa, con pocas energías camine hacia mi cuarto para cámbiame de ropa, la cena aún no estaba preparada y no quería hacerla en ese momento pero no había más alternativa

Baje a la cocina y mire que no tenía aun ingredientes cosa que me saco un suspiro, sabía que debía ir a comprarlos el fin de semana pasado, era un día bastante calmado pero no había más manera que ir, hice una lista y camine hacia donde deje las llaves, aquel ex de Tomoko había salido de prisión hacia unos años y lo poco que me entere fue que viajo a otra parte donde su paradero fue desconocido

Camine a la puerta donde escuche pasos y enseguida abrí la puerta mirando a Tomoko

– ayúdame si? – dijo

llevaba una bolsa del supermercado , levante la bolsa y la mire

– y que tal te fue? – pregunte

entramos hasta el comedor

– Bien, mi madre me retuvo mucho tiempo – respondió

– Ya veo – acomode la despensa

– y que tal el trabajo? – pregunto

– bien, ya vienen las evaluaciones así que tendré trabajo – conteste

– bua! Bua! – bramo

– Ahora te doy de comer – libero la cangurera y lo tomo en brazos

– no tiene mucho que comió – comento Tomoko

Me acerque y acaricie su cabeza

– enserio? Es demasiado glotón – dije, con sus pequeñas manitas sujeto mis dedos

– Mama dijo que fuéramos mañana a comer – dijo

– eh…pero quería adelantar los exámenes – con él bebe comiendo Tomoko levanto la vista

– tenemos que ir, mama quiere ver al bebe si no estará llamándome a cada rato – dijo

– Si…. – con sus brazos lo cargada delicadamente – eres preciosa – Tomoko se volvió roja

– Cállate – respondió

– Es cierto, te vuelves más hermosa cada día – frunció el ceño pero sonreía

– t…te amo –

Fin


	11. Chapter 11

Final Tomoko

Durante la ceremonia permanecí recordando, habían cosas buenas y malas pero sentía un poco de tristeza porque no vería a mis amigas de nuevo ya que cada una se irían a diferentes lugares, fue una ceremonia parecida a las anteriores solo que me sentía bastante nerviosa de como pasaría al frente pero enfrié mi mente y me jure no llorar para nada

El profesor Oji estaba sentado junto a los demás profesores y se veía feliz, no tenía mucho que dejo de usar una protección en su brazo y ahora aplaudía sin problema no sabía cómo sentirme en ese momento que me daba vergüenza por lo que me había propuesto días atrás. Todo transcurrió bien hasta la entrega de documentos y al final estuve afuera platicando con mis amigas y me contenía las lágrimas, me tome fotos con todas y cada una se fue separando para ir a platicar con otras personas, estando sola apreté mi puño y entre al recinto de nuevo, camine rápidamente por los pasillos que vería por última vez yendo a la sala de profesores

Subí los escalones y en el camino lo encontré también dirigiéndose a la sala, llevaba su maletín en mano y me miro sonriendo

– qué bueno que te graduaste – comento

– s…si – inclino un momento su cabeza a la izquierda

– Será bueno ya no verte, aprovecha tu tiempo en la universidad – dijo

Avanzo unos pasos cuando solo sujete la manga de su camisa

– c…como está tu brazo? – pregunte temblando de nervios

– Pues bien, siento un poco de comezón solamente – contesto levantándolo

– Que bien – brame

– sí, y ya hablaste con tus amistades? – pregunto

Asentí

– Asegúrate de conseguir sus números de teléfono – dijo

Asentí nuevamente

– Bueno, nos vemos y cuídate – se alejó y lo detuve del brazo

– te amo – dije

– Tomoko, no creo que este bien – dijo

Siempre decía lo mismo de manera seria

– Ya no soy tu estudiante y pronto seré mayor – dije

Oji me miro

– no me rendiré con lo que digo – conteste tomando su brazo

– m…me gustas –

Lo abrace y solo puse fuerza en mis brazos para no dejarlo ir, cuando lo vi estar herido me sentí aterrada de que muriera por culpa mía, sin embargo, cuando lo mire regresar a la escuela jure que nunca lo dejaría solo y que lo cuidaría tanto como el conmigo, no era alguien atractiva como la profesora Idai pero me esforzaría por ganar su afecto

– Te amo y no quiero perderte – brame mucho más segura que antes, lo mire a los ojos y apareció una luz en ellos, se sonrojo y se cubrió la boca

– V…ven cuando seas mayor – dijo

– Estaré esperando – sonreí y no pude contener las lágrimas

– si –

Hola a todos

Gracias por leer esta historia y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla, les confieso que por accidente esta historia no iba a ser publicada, también les confieso que estas historias tienen mucho de ser escritas y hay unas que he hecho de diferentes series desde años anteriores antes de ser publicadas y cada que publico cada capítulo actualizo el archivo donde no haya tantas faltas ortográficas, la cosa es que cuando lo hacía me confundí de archivo y sobrescribí una historia diferente y cerré el archivo, y ahí me di cuenta. Lo bueno es que tenía una copia de respaldo así que logre salvar la historia

De hecho también la historia a terminar con idai y tomoko asistiendo a la universidad pero pensé que no les gustaría y cambie un poco la historia y también dividí los finales porque me daba pena que idai quedara sola aunque incluso había pensado que el prota muriera pero cambie rápido de opinión

Bueno también quería despedirme, creo que han sido unos buenos años escribiendo fics de watamote, una de las primera series que me animaron a escribir historias pero esta será la última que hare de esta serie, hemos visto a muchos personajes y a nuestra tomoko en muchas situaciones y me gustó mucho que les agradara

Agradezco sus comentarios y también que me hayan seguido todo este tiempo, y si el tiempo lo permite hare otra historia

Por todo gracias y hasta la próxima


End file.
